


Reconnecting

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: 'What Are You Doing Tonight?'It's an innocent enough question. The answer he received was anything but.'You...''...and your wife, if you let me.'When did they get to this point in their friendship?'Be here by nine.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, was reading some soumakogou and thought i'd give it a shot...

Wine-colored eyes watched as the man pass by the bakery window. There was no way it was him, was it?  “Makoto?”  Gou exited the corner bakery, coffee tray and treats in hand.  She was sure it was him.  She’d recognize that broad back anywhere.  She followed him for about a block. He had his phone pressed to his ear speaking rapid English.  “Makoto Tachibana?”

 

He turned at the sound of his name, confusion etched on his handsome face until he spotted her.  “Gou! Let me call you back.”  He ended his call and rushed to bring her into a crushing embrace.  “Oh my God, it’s been forever!  How are you?”  Same sunshine smile making the day even brighter.

 

They separated. “I’m good! How are you?  What are you doing back here?  Last I heard you were in the states.”

 

“They opened an office out here a couple of years ago, so I put in for a transfer.”

 

“You’ve been back that long, and you didn’t say anything?” She crossed her arms.

 

He chuckled lightly and held up his hands.  “I just got in about a month ago.”  She opened her mouth to chastise him.  “I know, I know. Not an excuse. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you’d want to talk to me.” Makoto fell of the face of the earth after he and Haru broke it off. Correction, after he caught Haru and Rin in bed together.  It hit him hard in their third year of college.  After graduation, he packed up and moved half way around the world. He lost all contact with everyone except Nagisa and Rei.

 

“Makoto, I don’t fault you for that.  I wish you had stayed in touch though.”  Gou grazed his arm.  “You’ve missed out on a lot, but I get it.”

 

He looked at the ring on her finger as she let her hand fall away. “I can see that! Not a Matsuoka anymore then?”

 

Gou grinned from ear to ear holding up her hand so he could get a better look. “Nope. Now I’m a Yamazaki.”

 

The shock on his face made her giggle.  “You and Sousuke?  Congratulations.  How long have you been married?”

 

“We just had our four-year anniversary.  You should come by the house sometime. I know he’d like to see you.”  Gou encouraged. Truth be told, she missed Makoto.  They were so close in high school.  She was so pissed at Rin, but it was inevitable. Makoto just got caught in the middle like he always did.

 

He was above to respond when his phone rang.  Looking at the caller ID, “Damn.  I have to take this.  Is your number still the same?”

 

“It is.  You better use it, Mako. I don’t want to wait another six years to see you again.”  She hugged him smiling.

 

The guilt of it all awash on his face.  “I will, I promise.  We have a lot of catching up to do.  Tell Sousuke I said hello. Tachibana. Yes, hello. I apologize for cutting the call short.” He kissed her check. ‘I’ll talk to you later.’ He mouthed.

 

She watched him as he walked away. His hair, brushed out of his eyes, was shorter, but not as short as Sousuke’s. He walked with confidence now.  That was good.  He was such a wreck after the break up.  Fills out a suit nicely too.  Still working out, excellent.

 

She smiled and turned to head the opposite direction.  Five minutes later, her phone buzzed.  _‘It was wonderful to see you today, Gou.  You look amazing. Yamazaki is a lucky man.  We will have to catch up soon.’_

She smiled to herself, “Yes we will.”

 

The smell of chlorine hit her in the face as she opened the door to the university aquatics department. 

 

“Riley, fix your form, you’re getting sloppy!”

 

Sousuke walked the edge of the pool surveying the swimmers.  Stop watch in his hand. She caught his eye and held up one of the coffee cups.  He nodded as she disappeared into his office.  Setting the drink on his desk, she went back to the window to observe the team.  So much potential. So many muscles.  So many hormones.  Good grief, she didn’t miss that.  Sousuke coached both the men’s and women’s swim team. He was tough, but fair, treating them all equally.  Right now, he was squatting at the end of one lane talking to one of the female students.  She nodded and he stood, observing her back stroke. When she reached the other end of the pool, he gave her a thumbs up and continued on. 

 

She loved that man.  She was pretty sure some of his students did too, if the way they ogled him was anything to go by. Sousuke often fussed that she distracted his team when she came to visit. Saying it was like having a pool full of Mikoshiba’s. In the end, it would only lead to more work for them since they would show off trying to get her attention.

 

Blowing the whistle, Sousuke signaled for the teams to begin their cool down.  He spoke to a handful of students and his assistant coach before making his way to the office.  Gou had already shuddered the blinds.  The smell of the pool and the faint scent of his cologne filled the room as he shut the door.

 

He smiled widely as he leaded down to give her a chaste kiss.  “Hey beautiful.”

 

“Hello handsome. How’s it going today?”

 

“It’s going.  You know how it is on co-ed day.  The guys lose their minds and their focus.”  He sat behind his desk and peeked into the pasty bag, pulling out an apricot tart.

 

“Seems about right. It’s high school all over again.”  She giggled.  “Guess who I ran into today?”

 

He took a sip of his coffee. “Who?”

 

“Makoto”

 

“Tachibana?” Sousuke raised his brows.

 

“Mmm-mmm. Moved back to the country about a month ago.”  She watched him pick at the tart.

 

“Oh, yeah?  How’s he doing?”

 

“He seems to be doing well. Still looks good.”  He glanced up at her and she smiled.  “He looks really good.”

 

“He’s always looked really good.”  Sousuke went back to his coffee. He and Makoto had gotten pretty close after his break up.  I.e., he was the one who nursed him back to health after particularly bad benders and was the shoulder he cried on. Sousuke was also the one who suggested he get some counseling. 

 

Gou plopped herself down in his lap and threw her arms around his neck.  Naturally his hands came to rest at her waist.  “Ok, confession time.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“So, back in high school, before Makoto got involved with Haru, we did a lot of experimenting.”  She twirled a piece of his hair at the back of his head.  Sousuke raised a brow urging her to continue.  “It was kind of how we both discovered we liked girls.  He already knew he liked boys and I liked his muscles. He was safe, you know, like he was already my best guy friend so why not? I was usually the one who came up with most of the off the wall suggestions I’d seen on porn somewhere.” She paused for a moment.  “He let me peg him a few times.  That was an experience.”  Sousuke looked slightly amused.  “He was the one who had set me up with Chigusa.”

 

“Was he the one you two had the threesome with?”

 

“How did you know about that?”

 

He brought his finger up to play over her bottom lip.  “You have very loose lips when you are drunk.  You spilled the beans about that one before we even got together. You just didn’t say who the other party was.”  She shifted in his lap.  “Why are you telling me this now and not years ago, like when we started dating?”  He wasn’t mad, he doubted he could ever be mad at Gou for anything.

 

“Eh, it never came up.  He was already dating Haru, I didn’t want to make it awkward for them or us. I bring it up now because I want us to start hanging out again, and because I miss him, Sou.”  She pouted. He wasn’t buying it.

 

“And?”

 

“And…”

 

“And because you want to start playing with him again, right?”

 

She turned and straddled him. “I want _us_ to play with him. You told me once that if we never got together and if the timing wasn’t so wrong in college you totally would have hooked up with Makoto.”

 

“Ok, that was a long ass time ago, Gou, and I was drunk as shit.”

 

“But—” Gou ran her hands over his chest. If he could call her on her bullshit, she could call him on his.

 

Sousuke sighed, “Is he still bangable?”

 

“Mm-hmm.” She looked at him through her lashes.

 

He lifted his chin, “Is his dick bigger than mine?”

 

Gou threw her head back and laughed.  You’ve seen him in the shower before.”

 

“Yeah, but he wasn’t sporting a raging hard-on either.”  She smacked him in the chest as she giggled.  “I also didn’t know he was doing unmentionable things to my future wife.”

 

Gou laughed hard at his silliness.  “No, his dick isn’t as big as yours. You are thicker. But he is pretty hung.”  She smirked impishly.

 

He covered her mouth with his hand. “Alright, no more talk about Tachibana’s junk.” Sousuke shrugged, “If he’s down, I’m game.”  There was a bit of a commotion outside which they tried desperately to ignore. Gou pecked him on his forehead and stood.  “Is he even seeing anyone?”

 

“Oh, um, we never got that far.”

 

“Oh my God, Gou.”  He stood as there was a knock at the door.  “Get me excited for something that may not even be possible.”

 

“Coach, they are at it again.”  Two girls and a boy where at his door.  The team captains from the men’s and women’s team were racing each other in the pool. Both teams stood around the pool cheering them on.

 

He looked back at Gou who was now sheepishly sipping from her iced coffee.  “High school, huh?”  He gave a long-suffering sigh as the ruckus in the water got louder.  “You sure you want to go there again?

 

She raised her brows. “It was a guaranteed good time.” 

 

“Fine, we can talk more later.”  He walked over the edge of the pool.  The rest of the teams fell silent as the two swimmers reemerged. Sousuke stood with his arms crossed scowling down at them.  “Good job. You’ve earned everyone an extra thirty minutes of practice. Back in the pool. Individual relays, now.”

 

Later that evening they sat cuddled up on the couch. Sousuke made notes regarding the team’s progress and who was falling behind. While Gou burrowed into his side piddling on her phone.

 

She giggled and began typing furiously.  “Who are you texting?”  As if he didn’t know.

 

“Makoto”

 

What’s Tachibana doing these days?”

 

“Still architecture.  He’s actually designing the new art building on campus.”

 

“No shit?”  He sat his note pad aside as she held up her phone.

 

“Smile.”  When he only quirked one side of his mouth, she smacked his arm.  “Smile for real dammit.” He rolled his eyes and gave her a dazzling smile that disappeared as soon as she lowered the camera.  “Grump.”  He smirked and kissed her head, she snapped the camera again.

 

“You going to send him that one too?”

 

“Maybe. He said we make a very handsome couple.”

 

“Only Makoto would say something like that.”  He rolled them so they were laid out on their sides.  He closed his eyes after she got comfortable against him.  “Stop taking pictures of me.”

 

Gou giggled.  “Want to see what he looks like now?”  She knew he did.  Makoto had sent a couple pics of himself. One on the beach in the Cayman’s, beautiful tan muscles on display. There was the one at the base of the Eifel Tower. Another over looking the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco.  Makoto’s sunshine smile stealing the image away from the backdrop.

 

“Damn.”

 

“Right?”

 

“Tell him to send one now or I’m saying they are all photo shopped.”

 

The next photo was the best of the four in Sousuke’s opinion. Makoto sat with his head propped in his hand. Thin wire rimmed glasses framed his dreamy meadow-y eyes.  His hair in disarray still damp from a recent shower. The white t-shirt he was wearing hugging everything in just the right way.  There he is.

 

Gou’s phone chimed again.

 

 _‘One more please?’_ Makoto requested.

 

Sousuke took this one.  They’re still spread out on the couch. Gou’s head tucked under his chin, her hair spilling over the side.  Sousuke held her close, arm firmly but lovingly wrapped around her shoulder. Gou’s crimson eyes sparkled, lips glossy from where she had just wet them. Her hand pressed against his chest.  Sousuke’s face was relaxed, even though his eyes held the same intensity they always did. He took the picture and handed the phone back to Gou.

 

_‘You two are both so stunning together <3’ _

Gou typed her response _‘There’s always room for one more_ _😉_ _’_

_‘Lol, not on that couch there’s not. :D’_

“Did you even ask him if he was seeing anyone?”

 

“Yes. And the answer is no.”

 

It was quiet for a moment and Gou thought he might have drifted off to sleep.  “See what he is doing on Thursday.”  Sousuke rumbled.

 

“He said he’ll actually be on campus Thursday and we can get lunch or dinner.  Dinner won’t work for me, I have a basketball game.”

 

“If he can do lunch at one, I’m free.”

 

Gou typed away and waited.  She held the phone up so Sousuke could see. ‘ _It’s a date_.’ “I gave him your number.”

 

He buried his nose in her hair.  “Enough texting, he’s cutting into cuddle time.”

 

Giggling, she typed out one last message and set her phone on the floor.

 

Sousuke’s pocket buzzed. Lazily he checked the message. ‘ _Jealous. Enjoy your cuddle time.’_

Smirking he set the phone on the armrest. When did Makoto Tachibana turn into a flirt?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with old friends :)

The day started early in the Yamazaki household.  Both were up at 4AM exercising in their personal gym. Sometimes they used the university gym but preferred their own.  Living fifteen minutes from campus, they walked most days when weather permitted, and Gou didn’t have a late game to go to.  As an athletic trainer she attended most but kept office hours as well.  Sousuke was there at six with the first practice starting at seven.

 

It was Thursday and Gou bounced with excitement.  One o’clock couldn’t get there fast enough for her.  “Have you decided where we are eating?”

 

“I thought the little bistro around the corner would be nice. Plus, it’s convenient.”  They passed the spot where the new art building would be.  She glanced over at the site.

 

“You’ll see him often enough once they start building.”

 

“Stop making me sound so thirsty.”

 

Sousuke chuckled, “You are thirsty.” He kissed her cheek as they parted ways. “Get to work.”

 

Today was boys only to Sousuke’s relief.  He didn’t mind co-ed days but corralling all those hormones and egos really pushed his limits at times.  He really thought it would be different in college.

 

The men’s team was focusing on qualifying times. He conferred with one of his assistants as they compared notes.  They were used to getting spectators throughout the day. Some students just liked to sit in the stands between classes.  They had gotten pretty good at tuning people out.

 

Today wasn’t that day.  “Sir, are you expecting a visitor?”

 

“No, Why?”

 

“There’s a guy in the stands that’s been staring down here for the past ten minutes.”

 

Sousuke looked up and spotted Makoto leaning on the railing.  The green-eyed man smiled down at him and lifted his hand in a casual wave.  Sousuke grinned and lifted his chin in acknowledgement. “That’s an old friend of mine.”

 

“Little over dressed, don’t you think?”

 

Sousuke chuckled. “He’s on his break.”  His phone buzzed as he glanced at his watch.

 

‘ _Don’t mind me. I’m just going to watch._ _😊_ _’_

_‘We’ll be done in 20.’_

Twenty minutes went fast.  Sousuke blew the whistle and everyone exited the pool.  “I will post times later this afternoon.  If you are falling below the mark, we will be spending extra time together, one on one.  I want everyone to reach their full potential. Without injury.”

 

“So, what if we have the best time?”

 

“Then you’re racing me, smart ass.”  There was laughter from the group.  “Alright, showers. And don’t think I’m not going to check those grades either.”

 

Makoto made his way down as the pool area emptied out.  Sousuke picked up a couple of discarded towels.  “When did you become such a dad?” He was all smiles as he approached.

 

“Shut it, Tachibana.”  They clasped each other’s hand and fell into a bro hug. “Long time no see. How you been?”

 

Makoto pulled back, “I’ve been good.  Staying busy, doing a lot of traveling.  Life’s been great.”  Sousuke side-eyed him intensely.  “No, really, I’m good. It took four years of counseling and three bad relationships, but I’m doing really well.”

 

Satisfied with his answer Sousuke let it go.  He was the one person who always saw through Makoto’s happy fronts and fake smiles.  Depositing the wet towels in the bin, he grabbed his clip board and headed to his office.  “Well, you look like you’re doing well. Still swim?”

 

“When time permits it.”  Makoto leaned on the door frame watching Sousuke put his things away. 

 

“Good, maybe you can show them what a decent backstroke looks like,” Sousuke smiled as he locked his desk. He could feel Makoto’s eyes on him.  “You ready?”

 

“Whenever you are. Gou said she would meet us there. She had one of the members from the volleyball team there when I stopped by.”

 

They made small talk as they walked.  Makoto told Sousuke about some of the places he had been.  Sousuke wasn’t a huge fan of planes, so he never traveled for pleasure. Only official school functions.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence.  Makoto glanced in Sousuke’s direction, catching teal eyes studying him.  “What is it?”

 

“I like the hair.”

 

“Do you now?”  He smiled. “Had the same hair cut all my life, figured it was time for a change.”

 

“It suits you. Open’s your face up.” Sousuke said as straight faced as ever.

 

Makoto giggled. “I’ll have to remember that.”  He rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt as they walked.  He looked smart in his tan suit pants and waist coat. Coral tie loosened around his neck along with the first button on his collar. “Let me ask you a question.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Have you and Gou ever had sex on your desk?”

 

Well that shocked the shit out of him, but Sousuke maintained his bored expression.  “Afterhours, yes.  Multiple times.”

 

“Never during school?”

 

“Too risky.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Straight to the point these days, huh?”

 

“I don’t beat around the bush anymore.  It wastes too much time.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

There was more comfortable silence, like this was the most normal conversation to have after not speaking for six years.

 

“I’d bend you over that desk.”

 

Shock number two.  Ok, Tachibana takes no prisoners. “Would you now?”

 

“Mmmm-hmmm.”

 

“I’ll have to remember to keep my door locked.”

 

Makoto laughed freely.  “Scared?”

 

“Of you?  Nah.”

 

“Top or bottom?”

 

“Top.”

 

“Never bottom?”

 

“No.”

 

“Not even for Gou?”

 

“She’s never asked. Heard she got that all out of her system with you.”

 

Makoto took a minute to reminisce.  “Mm, those were good times.”

 

Sousuke chuckled.  “Ok, you can knock that shit off.”

 

He turned his trademark smile on him.  “You should try it sometime.  It’s a whole ‘nother ball game.”

 

“How bout you?”

 

“Switch. Best of both worlds.” Makoto reached for the handle of the bistro door.  “I wouldn’t mind having you underneath me or behind me.”

 

Sousuke paused at the door, taking in a very self-assured Makoto. Someone who was definitely comfortable with their prowess.  “Who are you and what have you done with Makoto?”

 

Makoto always played innocence well, the devious smirk that spread across his face countered that. “Oh, it’s all me.”

 

He gawked at Makoto as he walked past him. “Jesus.” Sousuke could admit he was wildly curious, maybe a touch intimidated. He knew that it would have been a different story if they had hooked up in college.  This was thrilling if he was to be honest with himself.  His phone derailed his train of thought, probably for the best.

 

“Hey, sweetheart—No we just got here—Everything alright? —Damn, ok.”  He handed the phone to Makoto. “She can’t make it, wants to know your availability.”

 

Makoto took Sousuke’s phone, “Sorry you cant make it.  Do you need us to bring you something?”  He scrolled through his calendar on his phone.  Looking up at Sousuke, “She’ll take her usual.” Noted. “I’m free Friday evening and Sunday—Ok, sounds good.  See you soon beautiful.” He handed the phone back to Sousuke and added the dates and times to his schedule.

 

“Hey—ok—Love you too.”  He slid his phone in his back pocket as they got in line. 

 

“Well that’s a bummer.” Makoto commented next to him.

 

“Yeah, she was looking forward to it.  Looks like you’re stuck with me.”  Sousuke smiled.

 

“Yes, oh my God, how dreadful.”  Makoto quipped.

 

“You know, I could really get use to this sassy you.”

 

Makoto didn’t say anything, just smiled knowingly at him, then up at the menu.  Well, that didn’t bode well. Sousuke just stared at him until it was their turn to order.

 

They found a table outside. The place was busy, full of college students.  Makoto watched them bustle about. Were they ever like this?  Probably.  Panicking over midterms, break ups, hook ups, nursing hangovers, trying to make ends meet.

 

He turned his attention back to Sousuke.  He still looked the same except now he had a few laugh lines.  Good. He seemed happy. Although no one would know it unless they knew him.  Still intimidating as hell.  It must be hard being that ridiculously good looking.  

 

“So, how come you and Gou don’t have a gaggle of kids by now?”  He asked and took a bite of his sandwich.

 

“Have you seen where we work?  We are surrounded by grown ass children all day long.”  He paused to pop a fry in his mouth. “Besides, Gou doesn’t want kids.”

 

“Really?  She’s always been so good with them.”

 

“I think it has a lot to do with what happened to their dad. She doesn’t want that for her kids.  We talked about it. The “what if’s” outweighed her desire for children.”

 

“What about you, Sousuke? Do you want kids?”

 

He shrugged. “It wouldn’t have been nice, but it’s not a deal breaker. I respect her wishes.”   He looked at the sudden drop in Makoto’s expression. Geez, this is going south quickly. “You got any kids?”

 

That stunned Makoto back to himself, “God, not that I know of.”

 

Sousuke chuckled and picked up his sandwich.  “Never thought you’d be the one to turn into a man whore.”

 

Makoto sputtered on his drink, trying not to laugh.  “I am not a man whore.  I just like what I like.  And I am very responsible.”

 

“So, who do you like better?  Men or women?”  A couple of Sousuke’s students called out to him and he waved.

 

“Depends on my mood.”

 

Sousuke pointed a fry at him.  “Man whore.”

 

Makoto narrowed his eyes playfully.  “Are you really judging me right now?”

 

“I would never. Plus, it would undo a weeks’ worth of Gou’s work trying to get you into bed.”

 

A few more of Sousuke’s swimmers greeted him.  Girls this time. “It’s not like she had to try that hard.  And let’s face it, there has been sexual tension between you and I since high school.”

 

“Yeah, probably should have acted on it then but you were to busy with Gou.”  Sousuke wiped his hands and sat back in his chair.  “So, when you coming over?”

 

Makoto smirked. “Sunday, asshole.  Check with your wife.”

 

He leaned in again as he went to stand, “I’m looking forward to shoving my cock in that smart mouth of yours.”  He nudged Makoto in the head as he passed.  “Hurry up.  Some of us have to get back to work here.”

 

Makoto laughed as he looked out over the sea of student on the patio.  Some were looking at him, but most were following Sousuke’s retreating back as he walked inside to order Gou’s food.  He observed a few of the patrons inside. Smiling to himself, he had no clue.  He answered a few emails while waiting for him to return.  He looked up as a couple of girls and a boy stopped at his table.

 

“Are you the new assistant coach?”  One of the girls asked while the boy gave him the once over. Cute.

 

“No, I’m just an old friend.”

 

“So not the new assistant?”

 

“No, I’m not the new assistant coach.”

 

“Pity.”  The boy said as he sucked a lollypop into his mouth. Oh, that was precious.

 

Makoto smiled prettily, “But I will be around.”

 

“Oi, Tachibana. Stop flirting with my students.”  Sousuke grumbled as he approached.

 

“Oh, I was just holding their attention until you came back.”  Makoto winked at them and stood. “You ready?”

 

“Yeah, cant keep her waiting too long.  She gets hangry.”

 

“Don’t I know it.”

 

He handed Makoto Gou’s food and they walked back to campus.  “Sousuke, do you eat there often?”

 

“A couple of times a week with Gou. Why?”

 

“You’ve never noticed how busy it gets when you are there?”

 

“It’s a bistro by a college campus. It’s going to be busy.”

 

Makoto left it alone. “Oh, we are getting together for drinks at Tilly’s on Friday, 7pm. I’m sure Gou will remind you.”

 

“Where’s Tilly’s?”

 

“Other side of town, away from campus and your entourage.”  Makoto’s phone rang.  “Sorry.”

 

They parted way with Makoto still on his phone call.  He moved the phone away from his mouth.  “I am so sorry.  We’ll, catch up later, ok?”

 

He was so apologetic. “It’s fine.” Sousuke pointed to the bag of food in his hand.  Makoto nodded and headed towards the gymnasium.

 

Gou was ecstatic to see him.  First off, he was still gorgeous after all these years. Second, he was brandishing a bag full of goodies for her.  She finished wrapping the volleyball players knee, giving her instructions to ice it every four hours, take something for the pain and come back to see her tomorrow.

 

“Oh my God, you are heaven sent. I am starving!”  Gou whined as he handed over the bag.  She set into her meal as Makoto sat across from her desk.

 

He watched as she ravished her sandwich.  “Food’s pretty good there.” 

 

“mm-hm”

 

“Get’s packed.”

 

“Yeah, never starts off that way.” She licked the sauce from her thumb.

 

“He’s oblivious.”

 

“He is. It happens all the time. He just doesn’t care.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you draw a lot of attention too.  You always have.  He’s just too focused on you to look around.”

 

Gou batted her lashes. “You always know the right thing to say.”

 

Makoto shrugged. “Eh, it’s a gift.  Think I met the mean girls today.”

 

Gou giggled.  “More like clueless, but they follow him everywhere.  So annoying sometimes.”

 

“It’s cute that he has his own fan club.  I’m sure they are just jealous.”  Makoto looked at his watch and stood. “Bet if you made better use of that desk, with the blinds open, you wouldn’t have that problem anymore.”  He rounded the table and leaned in to kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear.  “Or you could let me do it.”

 

Gou blushed prettily as he pulled away.  “Which one, mine or his?”

 

“Either, or both.”  He flashed her a smile.  “See you tomorrow, Gou-san.”  A few minutes later as Gou tried to get herself under control, her phone buzzed.

 

_‘Btw, your office has much more potential than his.  I would love to have you spread out on your examining table. Bet you still taste just as sweet as ever.’_

“Oh my God, Mako!”  Gou squealed into her hand.

 

~~~~

 

Gou had her hip propped against the counter as Sousuke prepared dinner that evening.  Phone in hand she typed away and giggled.  She did that a lot these days.  She had taken a picture of Sousuke as he cooked, no shirt, in low slung jeans that amplified his ass. 

 

“Do I want to know?”

 

“He asked if you always cook without a shirt on?”

“Did you tell him it’s a requirement for me not to wear one so your muscle hungry little ass would have something to ogle when we are home?”  He smirked.

 

“Yes, he said he would do the same if it were up to him.”

 

“Tachibana talks a lot of game.  He better be prepared to put his money where his mouth is.”

 

She giggled. “He said money is dirty. He could think of better places to put his mouth.”

 

Sousuke turned off the stove and moved the pots to a cool burner.  Washing his hands, “He did say something to that effect earlier, didn’t he?”

 

“Sousuke?”  She looked up at him as he put his hands on her hips.

 

Slipping his thumbs under the band of her sleep shorts, “You should call him.”  He pushed them down over her supple backside. 

 

“What are you thinking?” She ran her hand over his pec.

 

“I’m thinking,” He picked her up, set her on the edge of the counter and got to his knees, “that you should call him.”  He pulled her panties to the side and dove between her thighs.

 

Gou panted his name as her phone buzzed. ‘ _Where did you go?’_

“Sousuke—look up.”  She pushed his hare out of his face as he turned his eyes up at the phone.  Gou snapped the shot before he could protest, hitting send.

 

_‘I am so jealous.’_

Sousuke took the phone from her hand, not pausing as he devotedly pressed his tongue between her folds, he hit the call button and handed it back to her.

 

The other line picked up instantly. There was a moment before Makoto spoke as he listened to her panting into the phone.  “Gou.”

 

She whined. “Makoto.”

 

“Mmm, never thought I’d hear you say my name like that again.”  He shifted in his seat.  “How does he feel?”

 

“So-o-o-o good. Don’t stop, Sou.”  He put her legs over his shoulders gaining better access to her.  Gou moaned into the phone.

 

“He looks so pretty between your legs.  I cant wait to have him between mine.”  Gou gasped his name.

 

“Right there---ooooh, God!”

 

“You’ve trained him well. You were always the best sensei, Gou-san.”  Makoto let his voice go low and breathy.  “I always loved using my tongue on you.  Pulling as many orgasms as I could from you before you demanded I fuck you.” Gou keened and shuddered, trying to clamp her legs around Sousuke’s head. “That was quick.  He must be really good.”

 

Sousuke didn’t relent but kept going pushing her towards her second one.  “H-he’s had a-a lot of practice.”

 

“I bet he has.  Can’t wait to see you two together.  Do you still like to take video?”

 

“Mm-hmm”

 

“Think he would let you send me one?”

 

“Uh-huh.” She got quiet for a moment as she started to pant again.

 

“Don’t leave me hanging, Gou.”

 

“G-give me a-a-a sec—ond.” This one had her curling over Sousuke’s head holding him in place as he worked her through it.

 

“Let me catch my breath.”  Gou wheezed.

 

Sousuke had a look in his eye as he stood. “You have one minute.” 

 

“Or?” Gou raised a brow, phone still pressed against her ear.

 

“Or nothing.  I’m starting in on you again whether you are ready or not.”

 

“Damn.”  Makoto sighed from the other end of the phone. 

 

“You heard that?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Office.  I had a few things I needed to finish up. Was about to head home when you called.”

 

Gou started recording and put Makoto on speaker phone.  “That was Sousuke’s idea.”  She held her phone up as he downed a bottle of water.  The outline of his cock very prominent in his jeans.  Gou bit her lip.

 

“Are you recording me?”

 

She nodded.

 

Makoto’s voice rang out. “Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all.”  Sousuke set the bottle down and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Time’s up.”

 

He stalked back over to where she sat on the counter.  Running his hands up her thighs, he looked into the camera.  “You should just come over.”

 

“Can’t, early day tomorrow.”

 

Sousuke’s heavy brows popped up before he smirked.  “Your loss.”  He sank back down to his knees and proceeded to nestle his head between Gou’s thighs again. Gou gasped and squeaked. “Your tongue is cold.”

 

Makoto chuckled.  “Don’t drop the phone.”

 

Sousuke curled his tongue as he lapped at her, sucking her clit into his mouth before releasing it with the ludest sound possible. “Hold it steady baby.”

 

“I would love to lick the taste of her right out of your mouth.”  Sousuke moaned deep in his throat at his words.  They could hear the noise of traffic on Makoto’s end.  “I’m about to lose you, getting on the train in a minute.  Send me what you got?”

 

Gou was about to agree when Sousuke slipped a finger inside her pulling a wavering whimper from her.  “You’ll have to wait.”

 

“Well, that’s not nice.”

 

“Then come over.”  Sousuke rubbed his thumb over her sensitive bud as he spoke.  Gou moaned Makoto’s name.

 

He made a frustrated sound.  “If I wasn’t meeting my boss in the morning I would have been there by now.”

 

“You can stay the night.” They spoke as Gou panted and writhed in Sousuke’s hand.

 

“We wouldn’t sleep.”

 

“True.”  Sousuke put his mouth on her again.  Gou cried out as she came for a third time.  He took the phone from her shaking hand holding it so Makoto could get a good look at her from his perspective. She was glistening wet and he marveled at the mess he made. Her breast heaved as she tried to catch her breath.  Cheeks flush and eyes glazed over.  He kept the camera on her as he stood.  “Just imagine what we both could do to her.”

 

Makoto groaned. “I’m going to miss the train.”

 

Sousuke hissed as Gou palmed him through his jeans.  “Let him see your cock babe.”

 

“Oh my God. I have to go Please—please keep recording.”

 

“Hurry home.”  Gou said as Sousuke ended the call.

 

Makoto could get home fast enough. 

Couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough.

 

He sat down in his arm chair and played the video, twice, before he could even think about his aching cock.  His eyes riveted to the screen.  They were exquisite together.  Fucking magical and it made him loath this meeting in the morning.

 

“Patience, Makoto, patience. You’ve waited this long, you can wait a little longer.”  He murmured to himself as he fisted his own cock while Gou pumped Sousuke’s in her tiny hands. God, he was huge, and her hands made him look even bigger.  He would moan like a bitch in heat for both of them.  He came hard as Gou worked Sousuke to completion. His come coating her fingers, some landing on her chest.  His abs jumped as she milked the last drop from him. He smeared the come on her chest as she brought her fingers to her mouth.

 

Makoto looked at his own coated hand in disappointment and fought off the urge to throw a mini tantrum.  Although he thoroughly enjoyed the video, it did nothing to dampen the desire to be there with them.  If anything, it only fueled it.

 

Running the shower, he jerked off once more to the images that now played in his head, the sounds that rang in his ears, before heading off to bed. When he woke there was a message waiting on his phone.

 

_‘Good morning sunshine_ _😊_ _’_

Gou had sent that at 4:14am. So early.

 

 _‘Good morning beautiful lady.  What are you doing up so early?’_ He thought 5:45 was early. 

 

_‘We’re always up this early. Still not a morning person, huh?’_

 

_‘No, I’ve hit snooze three times already.’_

_‘Well, get out of bed lazy tail.  Good luck with your meeting today :D’_

_‘Thanks, you two have a good day,’_

_‘Oh, and thanks for the video.  You are both so fucking hot.’_ He could feel his cock starting to stir. _‘Might watch it again before I head in.’_

His phone chimed.

 

_‘Oi, it’s too early for her to be thinking about your cock.’_

Makoto chuckled.  _‘How about you? Are you thinking about my cock now?’_

_‘When did you become such a deviant?’_

_‘About three years ago.’_

There was a pause. _‘Let me see it.’_

_‘I thought it was too early for this?’_ He typed but took the picture anyway.  His length now laying hard and swollen against his stomach.

 

_‘Impressive.  Get your ass up and go to work.’_

_‘He’s smiling. What did you send him?’_

Photo sent

 

_‘OMG’_

_‘Stop sending dick pics to my wife.’_

He snickered and got out of bed. _‘See you later this evening.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...whatcha think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..it's about to go down...

The day dragged on and went by too fast at the same time.  Sousuke had the men’s team last practice today.  One of his _extremely_ competitive swimmers (more so than Rin), decided to challenge his training method’s.

 

Fine. He changed into his leg skins and began stretching. 

  
“Ok, smart guy.  Up on the blocks.”

 

“Coach, I don’t swim butterfly.”

 

“Oh, you don’t like the challenge. Free it is, let’s go.”  The entire pool got quiet and erupted into a low murmur. Those who were in the pool quickly exited.  Sousuke lowered his goggles and stepped up onto the starting block.  “You beat me, then, you can question my coaching ability.”  He rolled his shoulder.  “Izu, call it.”

 

His student was fast but didn’t have his power or his reach.  Sousuke beat him easily. Pulling himself out of the water, he offered his hand to show no hard feelings, but issued his warning. “If you pull another stunt like that, you are off the team.  Understood? You’re done for the day. Hit the showers.”

 

The other young man stalked off as Sousuke rotated his shoulder again.  “Ok, who’s next?”  The team looked around at each other. Sousuke was attempting to lighten the grim mood.  “You guys are always trying to get me in the water. I’m already wet, here’s your chance.”

 

A couple of the ladies from the other team were in the bleachers.  “No fair, coach! You never do that for our team.”

 

Because your team is better than that.” He smirked at the indignant up roar from the men’s team. “Suit up, come give me a challenge!”

 

After that, practice was a bust.  Most chose to watch. Almost everyone laughed at his breast stroke.  To be fair, he wasn’t built for that and it certainly was not his specialty. He raced the men and women in butterfly, and he could honestly say he hadn’t had that much fun in a long time.

 

He sat on the edge of the pool, class going far longer than expected.  He spotted Gou smiling and leaning by the door. He signaled for his assistant to blow the whistle.  Getting to his feet, “Today was fun. I don’t like being an asshole, despite what some of you think.  We can have more days like this if you all continue to improve. Help each other. But don’t over do it. We know what happens when you do.” He ran a towel over his face and into his hair.  “Now get on out of here.  I have a date.”   Couple of them cat called after him as he made his way around the pool. He looked back, “Hey!”

 

Smiling down at Gou, he kissed her cheek. “How long have you been here?” 

 

“Long enough to get video of you showing off with your students.”

 

“I was not showing off.”

 

“Mm-hmm.”  She found it really hard not to reach out and touch him.  “Go shower so we can get out of here. We have a date.” 

 

A couple of girls giggled as she snapped a pic of him walking away. She pressed her finger to her lips.

 

“You are not slick, ma’am.”  Sousuke called out as he disappeared into his office to use the personal shower.

 

When they reached Tilly’s the place was in full swing. They spotted Makoto at a table with a few of his coworkers. He had changed into dark blue jeans but kept his forest green button up. He waved them over, introduced them, and promptly left to find another table.

 

Makoto dropped into a chair at the high-top table. “I’m glad you showed up when you did.  They were on their fourth round of shots.”

 

“You don’t do shots?”  Sousuke smirked. “Why’s that?”

 

“You don’t remember college?”  Makoto raised a brow.

 

Sousuke laughed.  “Shots made you take your clothes off.”

 

“Well, that hasn’t changed.  And I’m not pulling another stunt like the office holiday party we had two years ago.” 

 

“What happened two years ago?”  Go leaned in hopeful for juicy details.

 

Makoto brought his drink to his lips.  “Let’s just say I managed to catch myself before my underwear came off and I jumped into the pool.”

 

Sousuke snickered. “Maybe that’s why they were trying to get you to do them again.”

 

“That happened in the states, no doubt word travels.” He shook his head and smiled. “Besides, I’m saving all my shots for you two.”  Looking them both over. God, they were so fucking beautiful it hurt. “So, tell me what you two have been up to lately?”

 

“Besides getting married and taking trips with the school, not a whole lot.”

 

“It keeps us pretty busy.  Especially this time of year.”

 

“I love you two, but you guys are so boring.”  Makoto stated dramatically.

 

“Yeah, we are totally no fun anymore.”  Sousuke drawled before excusing himself to the bar to get drinks for him and Gou.

 

“He’s teasing.  We just prefer to stay in over going out.”  Gou smiled.

 

“Well, we will have to fix that.”  He said with a spark in his eye.

 

“Oh, I didn’t say we didn’t have fun.”  She smiled seductively.  “We self-entertain.” 

 

Sousuke came back with a tray.  Two beers, a martini, and three kamikaze shots.  A devilish smirk pulled at his lips as he set them on the table. Makoto eyed the tumblers full of liquor then back up at Sousuke.  “If I start stripping before we leave, you are bailing me out of jail.” 

 

Gou looked back and forth between them, the excitement radiating off her was palatable.

 

“We’ll make sure to get you in the car before that happens.”  Sousuke slid the drink over his way, giving Gou hers. “Cheers.”

 

“Three is the max.”  Makoto raised his glass and downed the sour liquid.

 

“It will have to be, I’m driving.”

 

Makoto looked at Gou teasingly.  “You let him drive? And he didn’t get lost?”

 

“Hey, asshole.”

 

Gou giggled. “GPS is a wonderful thing.”

 

“Is this how it’s going to be?  You two ganging up on me all night.” They both shared a glance and smiled deviously at Sousuke like they just couldn’t wait to devour him. He cleared his throat and brought the beer to his mouth. “Alright then.”

 

Gou smiled and turned to Makoto. “Maybe four shots?”

 

“Four shots will have me on my knees under this table either sucking his dick or eating you out.  And then we’re all going to jail.” Sousuke chose the wrong time to inhale his beer.  He began choking, Makoto patted him on the back “Breathe, Sou.”

 

Gou was beet red.  “Mako.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“When did you become so bold?”

 

Sousuke whispered an ‘I’m good’, as Makoto directed his attention to her.  “Was that too much?  Should I not have said that?”  He was afraid he had offended her.

 

“No, no.”  She waived her hands and launched herself at him, hugging him around the neck.  “I’m so proud of you. You’ve always been so timid when it came to asking for what you wanted.”

 

“Clearly he doesn’t have a problem with that now.” Sousuke cleared his throat again. “I’m not even going to ask if you kiss your mother with that mouth.”

 

Gou returned to her seat. Makoto grinned, he thought about holding his tongue. But you know what, fuck it. “Three shots only.  I want to remember Sousuke choking on something other than his beer.”  She blushed prettily for him again and he could see the gears turning in her head, like she could already envision it.

 

Sousuke was left speechless.  “Touché, Tachibana. I’ll let you have that one.”

 

Switching gears, “Have you guys eaten yet?  This place has amazing food.”

 

They ate, joked and laughed.  As promised, only three sets of shots were given, but it didn’t stop the drinks from flowing.  Sousuke quit well ahead of the others since he was driving. Gou, having more than her fair share. She was starting to get touchy-feely. It was obvious that she had been itching to touch Makoto all evening and he wasn’t doing any better.  Makoto subtly rested his hand right above her knee, thumb grazing her outer thigh. Gou molested every bit of his left arm.

 

Sousuke took it all in. If it was anyone else his wife was fawning over, he would have laid them out hours ago.  Makoto got the pass even as those alluring green eyes smiled knowingly at him.  The small tug at the corner of his mouth was the only thing giving Sousuke away.

 

There was a small dance floor that was getting packed as the Friday crowd started filtering in. “Makoto, why don’t you take Gou dancing.  It would give her the excuse she needs to feel you up in public.” Makoto laughed as Gou pretended to look visibly affronted. “Go have fun, love.”

 

“Hmph!” she grabbed Makoto’s hand.  “Come on, Mako.”  She looked over her shoulder and winked at her smiling husband.

 

Makoto held Gou close as they danced.  “So, what are you hoping happens tonight.”

 

Gou shrugged, her hand on his chest.  God, he felt just as solid as Sousuke.  “I don’t know, I thought we’d play it by ear.”

 

“Gou.”  His eyes sparkled in the light.  “You don’t ever go into anything without a plan. What do you want?”

 

She blushed and moved her hand up around his neck. In heels it wasn’t quite the stretch. “Ok, I really want to see you and Sousuke together.  I have been thinking about it since we graduated college, honestly.”

 

“Since college? Gou, you nasty little lady. I had no idea.”  Makoto said with a bubbling laugh. 

 

 

“It was a fantasy of mine, ok?  And then when Sou said he totally would have got with you, yeah. Don’t blame me for wanting to see all that muscle pressed up against each other doing nasty things together.”

 

His hand moved to her hips.  “Do you want to watch him fuck me? Or,” he pulled her close so they were flush together, “do you want to see me bend him over in front of you and fuck him from behind?”

 

Goa moaned and fisted his shirt in one hand.  “I would love to watch you take him, but I don’t think that will happen anytime soon.”

 

Makoto shrugged, “You could both fuck me. I know you still have that strap-on.” Gou blushed again. Matter of fact, she didn’t think she has stopped all night.  “You do, don’t you? Hoping he would let you use it on him?”

 

“Mako—oh my God. Could you imagine?”  She giggled.

 

“I’ll get you a new one. That one is old.”  He pressed his mouth to her ear.  His eyes connecting with Sousuke’s across the room.  “Gou.”  His hand moved to her grip ahold of her backside, Sousuke drank it in.  “I’m so glad you wore this skirt tonight.”  His other hand skimmed up her inner thigh.  She gasped and pressed her face into his shirt, breathing in his heady scent. “I’m not going to finger you on this dance floor, but I am going to wrap your legs around my head in the back of your car.” He brushed his fingers against her dampness, and she moaned.  “Let’s go beautiful.”

 

Gou was a fidgety mess when she returned to the table. Sousuke just smiled at her, then up at Makoto who was feigning nonchalance. “I think we should go now.”  He reached in his back pocket. “Pay the tab?”

 

“I already did.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Gou’s ear. “Think you can make it to the car?”

 

“Can you?”  She came back smartly.

 

“I can’t,” Makoto said as he discreetly brushed Sousuke’s knee. “Can we go?”

 

“Eager?”

 

“Always.”

 

They walked to the car, mostly keeping their hands to themselves. Sousuke slid into the driver’s seat as Gou and Makoto climbed into the back.  Makoto was on the passenger side.  “Hey, turn around real quick before I dive between your wife’s legs.”  Sousuke shifted in his seat so he was awkwardly facing Makoto.  Leaning in, he gripped the side of Sousuke’s neck and pressed their lips together.  Makoto tilted his head as he licked at the seam of Sousuke’s full lips.  He opened without hesitation, letting him sweep his tongue into his mouth. Kissing Makoto was so different that kissing Gou. He wasn’t rough, but there was a masculinity to the way he took charge as he encouraged him to kiss back. It was something he could get used to, even crave.

 

Gou was besides herself, watching her husband and high school fling go at it.  The way they meshed together was like they had done this many times before.  She almost felt like an outsider, except for the warmth of Makoto’s hand on her thigh kept her connected.

 

He pulled back and Sousuke nipped at his bottom lip.  “Fuck, your mouth is amazing.” Makoto dove back in as their kiss became more heated.  Gou squeak as his hand rode up her skirt.  Tearing himself away from Sousuke, Makoto turned his attention to her.  He quickly removed her panties. “You won’t be needing these anymore.”  He handed them to Sousuke, who shoved them in his pocket and adjusted himself before throwing the car into reverse.

 

“Don’t get lost.”

 

“Don’t worry about what I’m doing. Focus on her.”  Sousuke pulled out into traffic as Makoto braced Gou up against the car door.  She whimpered and gasped, calling out his name as he lapped and sucked at her.  Gou held his head in place encouraging him not to stop.

 

“Sou, hurry please!”  She panted as she came against Makoto’s tongue.  Gathering her essence, he lurched into the front seat as the car came to a stop. Makoto gripped Sousuke’s clothed erection and pressed his tongue between his lips.  The taste of Gou in Makoto’s mouth caused a low growl to leave his throat and grasp the back of Makoto’s head. “Green light!”  Gou shouted, breaking the two apart. Makoto was quickly tonguing his way between her folds once more.  She needed to feel more of him. “Mako, I need more.”

 

“I’m not fucking you in the back of this car.”

 

“Give me your hand then.” She ordered.  Makoto wet two fingers before sliding them inside her.  Gou keened and began fucking herself down on them. Still holding his head in place as he enthusiastically swept his tongue over her.  “Right there, fuck Mako, right there!”

 

Sousuke looked in the rearview mirror.  They were two blocks from home. Hell, he didn’t know if he was going to make it that far before making a mess of his pants.  He had never seen Gou from this perspective. Sure, they had videos, but to see her like this with someone else made his dick throb.

 

She was demanding and sultry, breathtakingly beautiful as she took her own pleasure. Gou had a borderline dominatrix side. It was obvious she liked bossing around men who were larger than her and making them submit.  Neither he nor Tachibana had a problem with it.  This would only take the edge off her though, until they got in the house.

 

“We’re home.”  Sousuke interrupted as he pulled in the driveway.  They straightened themselves up as Makoto licked his fingers clean.

 

“I want the real deal when we get inside.”  Gou opened the car door as Sousuke stepped out of the car. “Sousuke, is that alright with you?”

 

“You’re asking my permission to fuck Makoto?”  He looked over the top of the car.

 

“It’s only because she wants to watch you fuck me later.”

 

He gazed back down at her now pressed up against him.  Doe eyes captivating him. Giving a lopsided grin, “I thought that was the plan.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure we were still on the same page.”  Rubbing her hands over the front of his pants.

 

“Oh, we are definitely all on the same page, love.”

 

They filed through the front door. “Condoms or no?”

 

“We’re clean.”

 

“Same.”

 

“I’m on the pill.”

 

“Good, because I really want to feel you wrapped around me.”  Makoto said as they removed their shoes. He turned Gou around and picked her up.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to remove his belt. “I got it.”  She crashed their lips together as he managed to free himself.  Her wet heat enveloped him instantly as she pressed down his shaft.  “Shit, Sou, bedroom?”

 

“To the right.”

 

Gou worked the buttons on his shirt as he carried her down the hall, pushing it from his shoulders as they reached the doorway.  Her greedy little fingers walked the length of his back. Makoto stepped out of his jeans as he made his way over to the bed.

 

“Show me what you’ve learned since high school.” She whispered in Makoto’s ear as he began to move.

 

“It’s going to take a lot longer than the fifteen minutes this is going to last.”  He picked up the pace. “Been thinking about you since I bumped into you on the street.”  Makoto hooked his arms under her legs. “There is so much I want to do to you two.”

 

Her screams and moans filled the room. Gou shuddered around him as he bit down on her neck. “Makoto! Oh fuck—fuck!”  She gripped onto his shoulders as he fucked her through it.

 

Green eyes bore down into hers, his hair falling into his face. “I need you to give me one more pretty lady.” 

 

Sousuke watched them from his spot as he leaned on the doorframe. His eyes burned with the images he was seeing.  How Makoto pulled those succulent sounds from her throat, fucking her with long solid strokes.  Gou liked it hard. Liked knowing she would feel it the next day.  If there were bruises, even better. 

 

Makoto pulled out and flipped her over. Gou’s skirt was pushed up over her hips exposing her supple backside.  Skimming his hands over her pale skin, he glanced up, eyes locking on Sousuke. He plunged back into her scorching heat, ripping the sweetest cry from her lips. Increasing his thrusts, he pulled her up against his chest.  Gou was still fully dressed, clothes disheveled, hair a complete disaster. Even though he couldn’t see what was going on anymore, it was clearly obvious.  She held onto Makoto’s arm as he pistons his hips, both sets of eyes on him. He slams his hips against her, and she keens prettily. “Mako—nnngghhaa!”

 

Sousuke smirks as Makoto brings his mouth down to her ear, no doubt whispering filth. Snaking his other hand under her skirt, she cries out once more, pulsing around him.  A long drawn out moan left his mouth as she dragged him down with her.

 

Makoto kissed the side of her head as Sousuke pushed off the door heading down the hall.  “Are you ok?”  He slowly pulled out and tucked himself back in the underwear that never made it past his thighs.

 

Gou turned and kissed him sweetly. “I am perfect.”  She heard the shower running and began stripping off her clothes.

 

“He alright? He didn’t say much.”  Makoto sat back and watched Gou.  God, she was beautiful.

 

“When does he ever?  He’s fine, he’s an observer, borderline voyeur, but not quite.”  Makoto’s eyes dated up over her head.  “And he’s very light on his feet.”  She squealed as Sousuke scooped her up in his arms.

 

Torques eyes landed on Makoto pinning him where he sat.  “Don’t go anywhere.”

 

Sousuke took Gou to the bathroom, set her on her feet and shut the door.  Turning back to her, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.  Breaking away he gazed deeply into her eyes.  “You are a beautiful and amazing woman. And sexy as hell. I could watch you two go at it forever.  Was he always like this?”

 

She giggled.  “No, he was much more timid back in the day but once he got going, damn. There were many days I’d walk to class sore.” She gave him a coy smile, “Much like I do now.”

 

He helped her into the shower, kissing her sweetly. “Don’t take too long. I can’t promise I won’t already be fucking him into the mattress by the time you get done.”

 

She pinched his hip. “You better not, I have been dreaming about that for years.”

 

He slapped her ass as she turned around under the spray. “Then you better hurry up.”

 

Makoto was where he left him, leaning back on his elbows, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.  He eyed him as soon as he walked in. Sousuke stripped off his shirt and stood between his legs, one knee up on the bed.  He leaned down over Makoto, caging him. “You may be the only person who can fuck my wife better than I can.”

 

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Makoto grinned and ran his hand over Sousuke’s bulging bicep.  “But I’d definitely like to keep trying.”

 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”  He moved his knee up further until it pressed up against Makoto, the latter grinding down on it.

 

His arm circled around his neck bringing him closer.  “You want to show me how you fuck her?”

 

“Gladly.”

 

Their lips crashed together in a tangle of teeth and tongues. Makoto’s hands went to the front of Sousuke’s pants. Quickly popping the button and lowering the zipper.

 

“Want you, Sou.”

 

“We need to wait for Gou.” Sousuke mouthed down his throat.

 

“I’m here.”  Gou entered toweling her hair dry.  She reached into their nightstand for some lube and tossed it on the bed before sitting at the end.  “Go for it.”

 

Makoto brought Sousuke’s attention back by groping him through his boxer briefs.  “Take these off.”  Sousuke stood and shed the last bit of clothing he had on, then yanked Makoto’s underwear down his mile-long legs. Wrapping an arm around his waist he dragged him further across the bed. Makoto wrapped one leg around Sousuke’s pulling his full weight on top of him. Both men groaned at the contact as they pressed against each other, rolling their hips. The friction was fantastic.  Makoto’s hands grasped at broad shoulder muscles as Sousuke mouthed and nipped at his bronze skin.

 

“For the record, I would have let you fuck me in college.”  Makoto murmured in his ear as he lifted his hips to meet Sousuke’s.

 

“Guess we have a lot of time to make up for.”

 

“Wish you’d get on with it.”  Sousuke’s glutes flexed as Makoto dug his fingers into the flesh.

 

“You always this pushy?”  Sousuke spread Makoto’s legs further as he rolled one of his nipples between his fingers.

 

“No, just really want to feel you inside me.”  He threaded his fingers through dark locks bringing their mouths together in a biting kiss. The sound of Gou’s soft moan only spurred them on.  Sousuke broke away, licking and nipping Makoto’s skin as he traveled lower.

 

Fingers still knotted in his hair Makoto arched his back as Sousuke swiped a wide strip up his length. “Such a fucking tease.”

 

“You’ll get use to it.”  He said before mouthing down the side and back up.

 

Makoto fought back a whine, “Come on, Sou. Stop playing, I don’t need all this, I just want you to fuck me.”

 

“Damn, you are demanding. If I didn’t want to hear you say my name, I’d gag you.”  He sucked down Makoto’s cock in one go. He heard him gasp ‘oh, fuck’, before he fell into a steady rhythm.

 

“Let him please you, Mako.” Gou cooed as she pet his hair back into place. “It gets him off.” Sousuke reached out and smoothed his hand up her leg before she placed the lube in it.

 

The move didn’t go unnoticed by Makoto.  “Cant wait for us all to be together.”

 

 

Sousuke popped off Makoto’s heavy cock. “We have all weekend.”  Swirling his tongue around the crown, he sucked at the head ludely before swallowing him back down.  Makoto moaned and panted as Sousuke bobbed his head using his tongue against the large vain on his underside.

 

Flipping the cap, Sousuke squeezed out a generous amount of the sticky liquid in his hand.  Pushing Makoto’s leg out further, he rubbed one slick digit at his entrance. Sousuke moved his finger in a languid motion. Makoto inhaled sharply as tried to sink down on the intruding digit. Releasing the cock in his mouth, Sousuke fisted it in one hand. He deliberately kept the push and pull of his hand out of sync with the drag of the finger inside.

 

Makoto made a frustrated sound trying to decide whether he wanted to buck up or push down.  “Sou, give me more.”  He whined, unable to take anymore. “Please.”

 

The man above him smirked and inserted a second.  The sound that left Makoto’s throat shot straight to his cock.  It was all Gou could do not to reach out and touch them.  Makoto panted and gripped the pillow by his head.  Sousuke watched with rapt fascination the way Makoto’s body moved under his hands. He inserted a third digit, sliding it in smoothly.  A light blush painted his cheeks as Sousuke twisted his hand and brought it back down, repeating the motion several times.

 

“Oh my God, if you don’t fuck me right now, I will go insane. “Come on. Sou.” Gou giggled and Sousuke chuckled. “You both are horrible people. I will remember that.” That only made them smile more.

 

“He’s much more expressive that this. Give it to him, Sou.”  Gou placed a tender kiss on his cheek.  He turned his head quickly to capture her lips and sweep his tongue into her mouth.  Makoto moaned at the sight of them. “Take care of our guest, babe.  Don’t make him wait.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Sousuke withdrew his fingers as he reached for more lube to slick himself up, wiping the excess on the sheets.  He gripped Makoto’s thighs bringing him closer. Pausing his head, prodding at his entrance.

 

Teal rings connected with glaring peridots. “Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?”

 

Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. “I should shove my cock down your throat instead.”

 

“Whatever you do, just get on with it.” Makoto snapped.

 

Sousuke decided he had enough of that mouth and drove in with one swift motion. Makoto arched and cried out gripping onto Sousuke’s forearms. He had exactly six seconds to adjust before Sousuke started a punishing pace.

 

Incoherent words and sounds poured from his lips as the bed rocked with every pounding thrust. Gou’s ruby eyes were blown out wide as her wildest fantasy was acted out in front of her.  The sounds of Sousuke’s powerful hips smacking hard against Makoto’s firm cheeks was almost enough to pull her under. Her tiny whimpers drowned out by Makoto’s loud moans and cries of pure bliss.

 

Adjusting the tilt of his hip caused Makoto to arch up off the bed in a silent scream. “Right there Mako?” Sousuke pounded in harder.  He braced his hands on either side of his shoulders. Makoto held on to Sousuke for dear life as tiny broken noises where fucked out of him.  “Don’t stop. Oh, God, don’t stop!”  His eyes rolled shut. It had been so long since he’d been stretched this good, fucked so hard and the fact it was Sousuke made it that much better.

 

“Look at me.” Sousuke growled. Thin teal rings held his gaze.  There was a slight flush to his cheeks and Makoto knew he wasn’t any better. He could feel the heat traveling down his chest. “I would have fucked you every night, just like this.” He punctuated the last three words with sharp deep thrusts.  Gou mewled and gasped as she fingered herself to completion.

 

“Sou, Sou—I –I,” Makoto tried to speak, tried to breath. “Gonna come.”  Sousuke nodded, he was close too.  He needed Makoto to come first.  Gripping his neglected cock in a tight fist, he pumped Makoto in time with his thrusts. “Come on baby, I can’t hold out much longer.  Too good, Mako.”

 

A high-pitched shout left his throat as he came with Sousuke’s name on his lips. His seed shooting out in streams up over his stomach and chest. Sousuke grinned lazily at the face he made, totally fucked out and sated. He came with a low grunt and a final thrust. He rocked his hips forward as he filled Makoto’s intoxicating heat.

 

He rested their foreheads together as they struggled to catch their breath.  Eyes closed, they breathed the other in.  Sousuke hovered above him on his elbows, not wanting to put his full weight on Makoto.  Blindly, Makoto reached up to caress Sousuke’s cheek. “That was so much better than I ever thought possible.  You are so fucking good.  I would totally snatch you up if you weren’t already taken.”  Sousuke kissed the tip of his nose and chuckled deeply.

 

“Good thing I like to share.”  Gou said as she crawled back on the bed.  Wet washcloth in hand.  She handed it to her husband, and he proceeded to wipe their lover clean. Slowly pulling out, he was careful to catch his mess as it dripped. 

 

“Such tentative lovers,” Makoto hummed and stretched, “could get use to this.”

 

Gou and Sousuke spoke up at the same time, “Good.”  She snuggled up on one side of Makoto with Sousuke on the other.  They laced their fingers over his stomach.

 

“Because we like having you around.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i'm satisfied with my care, how about you?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a part 2 to their weekend. it's ok, not my best, but it will do ;)

Makoto came back Saturday afternoon after his meeting with the dean of the college. The weekend quickly degraded into one of debauchery and laughter. Gou insisted that both men remain shirtless or pantless while inside.  They in turn told her she could wear her bikini or that insanely short skirt Sousuke wouldn’t let her wear in public.  It soon became Makoto’s favorite too.

 

Their bodies were littered with bite marks and bruises. Sousuke and Makoto both had very distinct scratches scoring down their backs. Gou delighted in watching them get worked up, pushing and shoving each other trying to get the upper hand. It all ended with Sousuke pounding Makoto into oblivion or Makoto wrestling Sousuke onto his back, sliding down his cock and riding out his pleasure.  She was absolutely smitten and just content to watch. She had experienced Makoto before, now she wanted Sousuke to enjoy him as much as she did.

 

They were having none of that.  Ambushing her every chance they got.  She had run to the store to grab extra groceries. Makoto barely let her get in the door before picking her up and roughly fucking her against it. Sousuke gathered up the scattered groceries and proceeded to make dinner. Later that evening, Sousuke had her bent over the back of the couch as she tried to straighten up the living room. The movie they were going to watch completely forgotten.

 

No place was safe. The bathroom, kitchen, dining room table, gym, even the back porch, and the pool. Everything was fair game. It was like they were teenagers all over again. She was sore in places she never thought possible and she loved it. 

 

Sunday, they laid around in a sated heap in their bed. They had been cat napping all day. Hands lazily roaming over each other. Lips and tongues dragging over warm skin.  They were content just to be near each other. When Gou fell asleep she was nestled between two warm bodies.  Makoto’s soft moan were what brought her out of her sleepy haze.

 

He was on his stomach, face half buried in the pillow, hands tangled in the sheets.  She followed the lines of his body as he squirmed.  Oh my.  Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Sousuke tongue him open. His large hands, firmly running over Makoto’s spread cheeks. She shifted her gaze back up as she heard a faint gasp. Hooded lust filled eyes held her captive.  Makoto reached back to grip Sousuke’s hand.

 

“Wanna taste you, Gou. Come here.” He breathed softly.  His hand moved to card through short dark locks. “Sousuke. No more. Want you.”  His voice needy but hushed.

 

Sousuke nipped under the curve of his cheek then kissed it, excusing himself to the bathroom.  Coming back a moment later, he finds Gou propped up against a mountain of pillows, Makoto’s head nestled between her pale thighs languidly lapping at her folds. He watched them for a moment until he caught her loving eyes. Sitting on the bed he kissed her tenderly as his fingers moved over Makoto’s bicep. He tasted of mint as she let him guild their tongues together. Makoto coaxed airy sighs and tiny moans from her, Sousuke swallowed them down greedily.  He cupped her breast squeezing it gently as Makoto’s hand caressing her thigh.

 

Kissing her plush lips once more Sousuke moved to her shoulder, planting soft kisses as he went.  Bringing his mouth down to her pert nipple, he laved his tongue over the sensitive bud before pulling into his mouth, sucking gently.  Releasing her, Sousuke positioned himself behind Makoto. Kissing across his shoulder, licking over ever knob of his spine. Sousuke nabbed one of the pillows and slid it under Makoto’s hips. He took a moment longer to appreciate the view as he ran his fingers up the back of those firm thighs.  How perfect was this? He watched Gou shudder against Makoto’s skilled tongue as he sank into his pliant heat.

 

Makoto moaned sinfully against her, panting, eyes falling shut. That first initial stretch was always the best, even if they’ve been fucking like rabbits all weekend.  The slow rock of Sousuke’s hips sets their languid pace.  He kissed the side of Gou’s thigh and matched the drag of his tongue with the push of Sousuke’s hips.  Breathy moans and gasps filled the room. Sousuke kept his eyes on Gou as he stirred deep in Makoto. His hands roaming over his side and up her leg.

 

“Can we do this again sometime?”  Sousuke’s voice was pitched low, the desire in his words, the hand on Makoto’s lower back, the slight flush of his cheeks told her how much he wanted this to be a regular thing.

 

Both pairs of eyes were on her. Makoto continued to lap at her as he entwined his fingers with hers.  They were asking for her permission.  Gou nodded, unable to find her words.  How could she say no?  Sousuke reached for her other hand and brought it to his lips, then leaned down and kissed Makoto’s shoulder, sending a shudder through him.  Makoto reached back for him grasping his hand and pulling him down, so he could feel his whole weight against him. He tucked their arms under his chest. Pressing his forehead to the back of his neck, Sousuke hooked Gou’s leg over their shoulders.  She quaked against Makoto’s lips as he sucked her into his mouth still using his tongue. Sousuke bit the soft skin of her inner thigh.

 

He murmured Gou’s name against her skin.  This was too good.  “Makoto.” Sousuke thrust a little harder, a shaky gasp left Makoto’s lips.

 

“Sousuke, I want him inside me.” Gou whined.

 

“I’m not going to last that long, love.”  Sousuke panted as he buried himself deep inside him.

 

“It’s ok, Sou, let go.”  Makoto whispered.  “I got her.”  He clenched tightly around him.

 

Sousuke moaned into Makoto’s shoulder as his finger tightened in his grip.  “Fuck.” He cursed lowly, spilling inside him. A soft whine Makoto almost missed left his parted lips sending a jolt of desire through straight though him.  “Just too damn good.”  Sousuke peppered the back of his neck and shoulders with kisses as he lowered Gou’s leg. Sliding out gently, he moved to lean against the head board while Gou and Makoto shifted positions.

 

Makoto took the time to worship her body with tender kisses and feathery touches as he moved over her. “Remember our first time?”

 

Gou giggled, “God, it was awful.”  They were both so nervous and over excited.  She knocked their foreheads together so hard when he touched between her legs she thought they both had a concussion.  He came way too fast, which she was ready for, but he was so embarrassed the second time almost didn’t happen.

 

“It was pretty sad.”  He smiled and settled between her legs.  She reached down to guide him in, letting her warmth envelope him as he sunk into her. She gasped as he moved and rolled her hips to meet his.  “But you were still so perfect.” 

 

Sousuke couldn’t help but smile at Gou’s light blush and soft pant of Makoto’s name. They moved in a rhythmic motion that was unhurried, but still dragging them closer to their peak. “Glad it was you. If it was this behemoth, I’m sure I would never have been able to swim again.”  Gou threw her head back and laughed. Makoto’s sparkling green eyes met Sousuke’s amused gaze.

 

“You just wouldn’t have made it to finals.”

 

Makoto gave a breathy laugh as he refocused his attention on the beauty underneath him.  “More, princess?”

 

“Always.”  Gou gripped his shoulder as he thrust in deep, keeping the same stroke as before.  She buried her head into the side of his neck. “Just like that.”

 

“Like that?” He coaxed.

 

“Mmm-hmm”

 

Makoto hiked her leg up over his hip and she keened prettily for him. “Missed this.”  He reached for Sousuke’s hand, gripping it tight. “I’m not going to be able to stop thinking about you two all week.”  He muttered as he got lost inside her tight heat.

 

Gou whimpered, “Close.”

 

“Come on baby.”  Makoto rolled his hips just right several times before she clamped down around him. 

 

“Oooooo-Ah!”

 

“There we go.”  Makoto smiled with satisfaction and gazed up at Sousuke. He was so close to the edge.  “Give me your mouth.”  Sousuke carded his fingers through olive brown locks as he licked into Makoto’s mouth.  The moan that escaped his throat was so wicked. If he had it in him, he would take Makoto again.

 

Makoto thrust deep into Gou one last time before releasing inside her.  Sousuke pulled away as Makoto braced himself on his forearms letting him ride it out.  Exhaustion was begging him to collapse where he lay, human decency taught him better.  “You two have ruined me.”

 

Gou giggled as she skimmed her fingertips over his back and across his shoulders.  “Oh, how so?”

 

Makoto rolled to his side with much effort. “I will never be able to get enough of you or you.”  And with that he promptly passed out.

 

The married couple shared a private laugh before yawning.  “Did he set an alarm?”

 

Sousuke reached over to the phone on the bedside table.  “No. do you know when he has to be up?”

 

Gou stretched lasciviously.  “No clue. Guess he’s getting up with us.”

 

Snickering to himself. “I’m sure he’ll love that. Bath or shower?”

 

Gou held her arms out to him. “Bath.”

 

Sousuke scooped her up and brought her to the bathroom.  Looping her arms around his neck, “I have a request for the next time we get together.”

 

Setting her on the counter while he prepared her water, Sousuke glanced over his shoulder, “Oh? Do tell.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things happened when Gou was away on a trip...she still reaps the benefits though

Makoto was pretty busy the following weeks after their tryst. He had a strict schedule to keep with upcoming deadlines and building development. He tried to talk to Sousuke and Gou but hadn’t had the chance to see them again. 

 

_Lunch?_

 

The text came through about ten minutes ago.

 

_Can’t. Deadlines and meeting in 40 min. sorry_ _☹_

 

_No worries._

He was getting irritable. He desperately wanted to see them again. Unfortunately, this took precedence.

 

Sousuke watched him through the plate glass wall that separated Makoto’s office from the lobby of the architectural firm. He was hovering over a table, ruler in hand as he drew plans out over a large blue print. Makoto was deep in concentration as he compared what he was sketching as it appeared on a large monitor on one side of the wall. It could all be done on a tablet; however, nothing replaced a hard paper copy.

 

He hated to interrupt him, but his food was getting cold. Tapping lightly on the glass to get his attention, Sousuke almost laughed at the glare that was sent his way until recognition had set in.  Makoto smiled brightly, even brighter when he held up the bag.

 

He rushed to the door. “Sousuke, what are you doing here?”

 

Was in the neighborhood, thought you’d be hungry.”

 

  “This office is nowhere near campus.”  Makoto’s eyes glinted with mirth. “And there is no way in hell you were in the area. Did you miss me?”

 

Sousuke sat in one of the over sized office chairs. He shrugged feigning indifference, “Gou is traveling with the women’s lacrosse team. I’m bored.”

 

Makoto pouted mockingly. “Aww, Sousuke, are you lonely?”

 

He made to reach for the food he already relinquished, but it was quickly snatched away. “I’m leaving.”

 

Makoto giggled. “I’m teasing. Stay for a few minutes while I wolf down this food.”

 

He wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to wolf it down.  Jesus. “What are you working on now?”

 

Makoto wiped his mouth and crumpled up the napkin.  “The dean and art director asked for a few additions to be made.  I was doing a revision of one of the floor plans.”

 

Sousuke nodded and looked around his office.  Very modern and covered in glass. Can’t do shit in this room.  He looked to Makoto’s desk situated in the far corner.  Everything had its place. He turns his gaze towards the artists table with the blueprints, backlighting the transparent prints.  “I can see why you have a desk kink.”  Green eyes locked on him. “You can’t fuck in this office.”

 

Makoto stared for a moment before side eying the secretary outside of his office.  “No, sadly enough, there is no fucking in this office.”

 

They are both silent for a moment before Sousuke moves to stand.  “Gotta tell you Makoto, that’s unfortunate. I would have let you bend me over that long table of yours.”

 

“Liar.”  Makoto tilted his head to the side watching Sousuke move to the door.

 

“Guess we’ll never know.”  He smirked over his shoulder as he moved towards the door.

 

“I’ll be over at nine.”

 

“Make it eight.”

 

“8:30”

 

“Done.”  Sousuke looked Makoto over wondering what this conversation looked like to outside eyes. “Don’t be late.”

 

8:35, Makoto knocked on the door.  Sousuke opened it, scowl in place. The smell of fried pork wafted out to greet him.  “You’re late.”

 

Makoto held up a bag. “I brought drinks.”

 

“You’re forgiven.”  Sousuke stepped aside letting him in.

 

“Smells amazing.”  He followed him into the kitchen appreciating the view.

 

“Thanks. Figured you’d be hungry.”  He looks Makoto over before turning back to the stove. “You gonna stay in that monkey suit all day?”

 

“You got something I can change into?” Makoto sets the alcohol on the counter.

 

  
“On the bed.”

 

Makoto batted his green eyes at him. “Aww, thanks darling.”  Sousuke whips the towel from over his shoulder down and snaps him in the ass as he walks away, earning him an undignified yelp.

 

Makoto returned wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt. The lack of color was oddly striking on him.  Sousuke looked him over before turning back to flip the meat in the pan.

 

“Shouldn’t you be shirtless?”

 

Sousuke smirked as he heard two bottles opening. “Shouldn’t you?”

 

Makoto took a long pull of his beer as he crossed the room. Pressing up against Sousuke’s side, he set the other one down on the counter next to him.  They held eye contact for a moment before Makoto’s eyes fell to Sousuke’s shoulder and down his back until his gaze landed on the curve of his pants.

 

“Thirsty?”

 

“Parched.”  He moved behind him and ran his hands over Sousuke’s ass kneading the firm muscle under his fingers.  “You should let me fuck you.”

 

“Tachibana—”

 

“Make you feel so good.”  Makoto whispered into his shoulder.  Sousuke stilled.  “Give you what you need, Sou.” 

 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested.  But still, that was a bridge—“Makoto.” His voice sounded raspy even to his own ears.

 

“We could always record it and send it to Gou.  Just imagine her reaction at seeing you laid out beneath me, face twisted in pleasure, panting her name.”

 

Sousuke turned, green eyes pinned him in place. His ears and cheeks blazed hot.  “I need you to stop talking.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“So demanding.”  Teal eyes focused on full upturned lips.

 

“Learned it from your wife.” Sousuke’s eyes snapped up and narrowed.  “I promise you won’t regret it.”  Makoto palmed him through his joggers. It was almost embarrassing at how hard he was already.

 

He gripped Makoto’s wrist gently. “It’s going to take a lot more that one beer and your pretty mouth to convince me.”

 

Makoto tilted his head, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, “What would it take then?”

 

~~~

 

It turns out it didn’t take much.  Which, in all actuality, surprised the fuck out of Sousuke. All it took was three beers, a full belly, Tachibana grinding down on him in his lap- tongue down his throat, and one well-placed phone call from his wife.

The moan that passed Gou’s lips when Makoto spoke into the phone next to his mouth, “Gou-san, tell Sousuke to let me fuck him,” was what broke him.

 

“You had better send me video. I can’t believe you are doing this while I’m gone.” She whined.

 

“I haven’t said yes to anything yet.”  He had totally said yes, just not verbally.

 

Makoto’s hand sneaked up under his shirt, “He’s shy, might not want an audience.”

 

“I’m right here guys.”  He held Makoto’s hip with his free hand. “And I have never been shy a day in my life.”

 

Makoto kissed the side of his mouth and across his jawline. “Scared maybe? I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Sousuke’s ears turned pink again. Gou squealed into the phone but reeled herself in. “Babe, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Her words lost as Makoto grinds down on him again and scratches blunt nails down his side.  “All I’m saying is if you do, you better send me video.”

 

He resigns his fate and bites back a moan as Makoto sucks up a mark on his neck.  “Fine.  I’ll do it.”  He mumbles, being more obstinate that he actually was. “Fucking peer pressure.”

 

Makoto grabs the phone from his hand. “Gou, I’m hanging up now before he changes his mind. Bye, sweetness. Video’s coming.”  Makoto tossed the phone aside and dove into Sousuke’s parted lips, stealing away his words.  Nipping at his bottom lip, “We should move this to the bedroom. I have been craving you all week.” He said as he ran greedy hands over Sousuke’s pecs.

 

“Week?”  Sousuke squeezed Makoto’s taut thighs.

 

“Thank Gou for that. She has a wealth of candid photos of you that do everything to encourage naughty thoughts.  She probably did it on purpose to get me to come over here.”

 

“Sounds about right. It doesn’t surprise me.”

 

Makoto giggled sweetly as he pulled at the string on Sousuke’s joggers.  “Need this in my mouth now.”

 

“Holy shit, Mako. Really?”

 

“Yes, really.”  He slid down onto his knees.

 

“Want me to fuck your throat?”  Sousuke carded his fingers through olive brown locks testing the waters.

 

“Mmm, yes!”  That playful glint still sparkling in his eyes.

 

Sousuke was tuned on beyond belief.  This was still such a new side of Makoto he’d never seen before. How long had they known each other?  Conversations about sex had never come up.  Makoto was always such a private person when it came to his relationship with Nanase and he didn’t want to hear about that anyway. 

 

He lifted his hips for Makoto to slide his pants and briefs down muscular thighs. Makoto wasted no time settling himself between Sousuke’s legs. Those devious green eyes daring him to look away.  Tonight, he was going to be completely at this man’s mercy.

 

The flat of Makoto’s tongue ran from his sac to the tip of his length.  Sousuke hissed as he repeated the action before sucking the head of his cock into his heated mouth. Releasing him, Makoto reached for the phone again.  Handing it off to Sousuke as he licked slowly up the side, nipping gently. Sousuke didn’t realize how much he would enjoy his teeth on his cock as it jumped in response. 

 

“We promised her video, didn’t we?”

 

“Yes, we did.” The salacious grin Sousuke got in return guaranteed he was done for. He pushed the record button and tried to stead the phone as much as possible as Makoto swallowed down the length of his cock. Eyes staying locked on Sousuke.  The way he held the phone gave the appearance that he was staring into the lens.

 

Makoto sucked his cock like it was the last time he was ever going to get dick again.  The small moans and soft sighs coming from Sousuke combined with the lude wet sounds Makoto made no effort to cover up, was enough to push them closer to the edge.

 

He popped off running tongue between the slit then sucking on the head like it was a Sousuke flavored lollipop. “I want you to fuck my throat and then I want you to come on my face.”  He snickered as Sousuke’s dick twitched at the prospect.

 

“Lean back. And take this off.”  Sousuke growled as he stood and removed his own shirt.  “Up on your knees, pretty boy.”

 

Makoto got to his knees and pulled the shirt over his head.  Gazing back up with those not so innocent eyes, “You think I’m pretty?”

 

Sousuke skimmed his thumb against his cheek as he cupped his jaw before tangling fingers in his hair.  “I think you’re gorgeous.”  Makoto’s eyes smiled at the praise.  He was being submissive at the moment, but only to get what he wanted. “Open up for me, yeah?  Be a good boy and take it all.”

 

Wetting his lips slowly, Makoto opened his mouth to accept Sousuke’s thick length.  It should frighten him how easily he could turn on the innocent act when he was the one who initiated this to begin with.  He’d have time to think about that later, when he wasn’t about to wreck the talented mouth sucking him off.

 

Makoto relaxed his throat as Sousuke slowly nudged his cock past his parted lips.  He was careful, but that’s not what Makoto wanted, and he knew it.  He narrowed his gaze up at Sousuke and he had to chuckle.

 

“You want it that bad, huh?”  Sousuke tightened his grip in Makoto’s hair and shoved his cock down his throat.  Those blown out green eyes closed as he relaxed even further, holding onto Sousuke’s thighs to steady himself.

 

Sousuke fucked his throat with such a raw intensity it made his jaw ache fantastically. It was so filthy, so hedonistic. The sounds coupled with the slick warmth of Makoto’s mouth hasty pushed him closer to the edge.

 

He’d never do this with Gou. Even if she begged him to, he couldn’t.  But Makoto was another something else altogether. He egged him on in a way that was taunting and inviting at the same time. Making him realize this was something he wanted, craved, not knowing it until this very moment.  “Look at me.”

 

Those jade eyes snapped open.  “Oh, Gou. He takes direction so well.”  He panted, and Makoto flexed his fingers digging into his thighs.  “You did such a good job with him.”  His hips stuttered as Makoto tried to moan around him.  “So perfect and eager to please.”  Makoto’s eyes glazed at the praise.  “You ready for me, beautiful?”

 

Makoto dropped his hands as Sousuke pulled back, releasing his hair. He stroked himself as thick ropes of come splashed across Makoto’s angelic face.  A soft sigh leaving his throat at Makoto’s pleased hum.

 

Sousuke stopped recording and tossed his phone back on the couch.  Grabbing his shirt from the floor, he knelt down, gently began wiping Makoto’s face and hair down as he caught his breath. 

 

Makoto reached up to still his hand as Sousuke grazed his thumb over his lips.  His eyes opening, he was startled to see concern in those downturned teal eyes.  “Sousuke?”

 

He shook his head lightly, confused at his own reaction when seconds ago he wanted nothing more than to paint his pretty face. “I don’t like doing that.”

 

“What? Coming on my face?”

 

“It’s degrading.” He continued rubbing his thumb over Makoto’s plump bottom lip.

 

Makoto’s gaze softened, and he smiled brightly.  This fool, so chivalrous. “Sou, I asked you to do it. I wanted you too. It’s ok.” He brought their foreheads together.  “I won’t ask you to do it again if it makes you uncomfortable, but don’t you go getting soft on me.  I’m about to fuck you really good, if you’re still up for it.”

 

Sousuke glanced down at Makoto’s erection tented obscenely in his borrowed sweat pants. Offering his hand and hoisted him to his feet. “Yeah, I’m all in.” 

 

Makoto threw an arm around his neck and smirked at him.  “Good, now kiss me dammit.”

 

“Pushy.”  Sousuke smiled back before closing the distance between them, kissing him as he ushered them back towards the bedroom. Once the door closed, that’s when the tables were turned. 

 

Makoto spun them around as they neared the bed, stepping out of his sweats as they walked.  He thumbed the deep V line at Sousuke’s hips. “Do you understand how stupidly attractive this cut right here is?”

 

The corner of Sousuke’s mouth quirked.  “You have that same cut, you know.”

 

Makoto shook his head, “Nh-nh, not like this. You have always been so freaking ripped.  I used to sneak glances at you in the locker room all the time.”  He confessed, completely focused on how his fingers traced over Sousuke’s hips. Makoto touched each ripple of muscle along his abdomen.  “So different from what I thought I liked.”

 

“Never knew that.”  Sousuke let Makoto walk his finger over his skin as he watched him. Makoto was no slouch. Despite what he said about easing up his exercise routine, he still maintained his form from high school.

 

“I used to be subtle.”  It was said as an after thought, his fingers traveling higher over firm pectoral muscles, thumbing lightly at his nipples. Not in a teasing manner but the results were the same.

 

“So, what’s your type now?”  He was enjoying the smooth exploration over his chest. Makoto had nice long fingers that weren’t calloused but weren’t soft either. 

 

“You. You’re my type. I like someone who is self-assured, not arrogant. Strong with the capability of being gentle. Caring and thoughtful.”  He let his fingers play over Sousuke’s arms, feeling the strength behind them, the cords of muscle beneath his skin. “One thing I’ve never been able to shake though is my thing for blue eyes.”  He looked up at Sousuke, at the soft expression on his face. “And damn your eyes are beautiful.  Never seen eyes that shade before. Probably been crushing on you for years and didn’t know it.”

 

Skimming his fingers over broad shoulders, he left one arm draped over them, his other hand carded through thick dark locks. “I like the way you look at me.”

 

“And how do I look at you?”  Sousuke’s hands rested on Makoto’s bare hips, absently moving across his tanned skin.

 

“Your face doesn’t change, but your eyes say many things.” Makoto eased them down onto the bed, so they were fully spread across the comforter. He put his full weight on Sousuke knowing the other could easily handle it. “You know, I’ve always been good at reading people.”

 

Sousuke blushed at that. Not sure why. “You were harder to read until I really got to know you. Yet, some parts of you remained a mystery. However, they are much clearer now.”  Makoto pressed their lips together firm but gentle. This was such a stark contrast to what had happened in the other room not ten minutes prior.

 

Those comforting meadow green eyes stared down at him making him melt further into the bed. “You don’t have to worry about me. You’re not degrading me or taking advantage of me. I’m living my life exactly the way I want to.”  Makoto spoke with ease and confidence.  “Now, I need you to let me take care of you.”

 

He searched Makoto’s eyes for some hint of a lie, finding nothing but strength and confidence, Sousuke gave in. “Ok.”

Makoto pecked his lips again, smiled his golden smile and sat up.  “Top draw?”

 

 And just like that, it was game on again. Sousuke nodded. His eyes followed Makoto’s movement. “You’re lucky you’re so damn good looking.”

 

“Why’s that?”  Makoto nudged his legs apart, rubbing his hands over Sousuke’s thighs as he settled between them.

 

“Otherwise you wouldn’t be doing this.”  Sousuke tried not to squirm.  An overwhelming feeling that he had just been conned into a false sense of security by the speech he had just been given settled over him.

 

“It’s just because I’m good looking?”  Makoto scoffed as he popped open the cap for the lube. “You and Gou don’t do backdoor play?”

 

“I mean, occasionally, but she has really small hands. You do not.”

 

“Neither do you.”  Realization dawned on him and Makoto’s eyes lit up like the 4th of July. “Sousuke, you’ve never fingered yourself?”

 

A deep blush crept across his cheeks. “Of course I have.” He squawked indignantly.  “It’s just been a really long time.”  If he could get his embarrassment under control so he didn’t look like a flustered school girl every five minutes that would be great.

 

 And Makoto could stop looking like he had won the lottery any second now.

 

“Have you ever found your prostate?”  Makoto lubed his fingers.

 

“Once.  But that was back in high school.”

 

“Oh my god. I am about to open your eyes to what you’ve been missing.”  The delighted playfulness he wore on his face turned devious. “You may never want to top again.”

 

“I’m about to change my mind if you don’t get on with it.”

 

“Oh, hush. You have to be patient.”  Makoto swooped in and stole a quick kiss. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  He spread Sousuke’s legs further.  “Now try to relax.”

 

Taking a deep breath, he _tried_ to focus on Makoto’s touch. How his other hand ran firmly over his thigh grounding him, while his fingers play over his entrance getting him use to feeling. His thumb pressing his perineum as he carefully dipped the tip of his finger inside.

 

Makoto’s eyes never left his face.  “Ok?” Sousuke nodded and he pushed in further.  He circled his thumb as he worked his finger in and out. “Still good?”

 

“Yeah.”  It took him a second to get use to the feeling.  It wasn’t unpleasant, just strange.

 

After a moment with no complaints. “Think you’re ready for another one?” Sousuke paused and nodded. Makoto squeezed a little more lube on his fingers. His other hand continuing to rub soothingly over his thigh as he pressed his fingers back to his entrance.

 

Slowly he added the second digit. Sousuke winced and Makoto stilled. “Don’t stop, I’m good.” He took another deep breath and tried to relax even further. Soon Makoto was able to move his fingers with ease.  His other hand coming up to his favorite part of Sousuke’s hip. 

 

Sousuke’s breathing picked up at the drag of Makoto’s fingers, cock starting to show more interest. “Feel good?”

 

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

 

Makoto smirked figuring that was all he was going to get out of him for now. “Well, let’s make it better.” He crooked his fingers searching as he slowly stretched him open.

 

The involuntary shout punched from Sousuke’s lungs was a sweet victory as his body jolted.  _“Found it.”_   He sang and stroked the sensitive spot inside him.  “So different when you’re on the receiving end, isn’t it?”

 

“Oh, sh-sh-shit.”  Sousuke panted.  He couldn’t help the sounds spilling from his mouth.  “What the fuck?”

 

Makoto pumped his fingers in and out making sure to hit that spot every single time. “God, if Gou could see you.  But I’m too selfish to share this moment with her right now.”  He twisted his fingers pulling a whimper from Sousuke’s throat.  “It feels so good knowing I’m the only one who’s seen you like this.  Having you writhing on my fingers.”  He came up over him, biting on his earlobe before whispering in his ear. “Can’t wait to get inside you.”

 

“M-makoto.”  Sousuke’s cock lay hard and flush against his stomach.  He couldn’t help the roll of his hips trying to get more.  Makoto’s hand pressed down on his lower abdomen forcing him still as he pressed his fingers in further.  Sousuke’s eyes rolled back as he let out a low moan, clutching the sheets in his hands.

 

“God, I could come just watching you like this. Who knew you could be so loud.”  Makoto rasped. “Let’s see if you are ready for another.”

 

The third one went in with ease. Sousuke closed his eyes and covered his mouth trying to stifle his moans. Makoto pulled at his wrist.  “Don’t do that. I want to hear you.”

 

“Mako, stop talking.”  He huffed out.

 

Makoto pulled a face, “Oh, Sousuke. I’m so disappointed.  Are you and Gou that vanilla that you can’t even handle a little dirty talk?”

 

Sousuke moved his arm and glared up at him. “Not when your fingers are shoved up my ass.”  He finished the sentence on a gasp as Makoto concentrated on rubbing over that sensitive area. His cock jumped leaking onto his stomach.  “Stop teasing and fuck me already.”

 

“You are no fun, Sousuke.”

 

“Are you being serious right now?”

 

Makoto gripped his cock and slowly worked his hand up and down as he rhythmically moved the fingers inside him.  “Can’t take it?”

 

“No—no I can’t.”  Sousuke couldn’t decide if he wanted to buck up or push down.  “Mako, please.”

 

Makoto came up over him, kissing him hungrily. It was borderline filthy and Sousuke ate it up.  Whatever got Makoto’s dick in him faster.  His hand came up to cup the back of his neck.  “Come on baby.”  He mumbled against full lips in between kisses and breathy moans.  “I need you.”

 

That seemed to do it.  Makoto was still painfully hard. As the saint he was, always putting others pleasures above his own. Or maybe he was a devilish prick who thrived on torturing Sousuke like this. Either way, he was an ass for dragging this out.

 

Makoto chuckled wickedly as he clamored off the bed.  “You have no patience. Can dish it out but can’t take it.”  He wiped his hands off on his discarded pants and grabbed his phone off the dresser. Trading the phone for the lube, he slicked himself up, pulling at his length more that necessary and just for show, before settling between Sousuke’s thighs again.

 

“All jokes aside, let me know if it’s too much.”  Leaning over Sousuke, he pressed one of his knees up and out, the other leg he hitched over his hip. “Keep this one here.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I like it.” This time Makoto pecked his lips sweetly. “Ready?”

 

Sousuke nodded and Makoto slowly pressed the head of his cock inside him.  Sousuke clamped down around him pulling a hiss from his lips.  “Sou, you need to relax if this is going to happen.”  Makoto waited until he felt Sousuke unclench.  “Hold onto me.”  Sousuke brought his arms up to circle his neck.  “I’ll go slow.”   Receiving a curt nod, Makoto began to move again, pushing in until he was finally seated all the way. Sousuke breathed heave through his nose as he bit his lip, brows pulled together and eyes screwed shut.

 

Makoto brushed his knuckles against his cheek and his expression started to slacken. “Sousuke.”

 

“You can move.”  It was a quiet and uncertain request.  Sousuke kept his eyes closed whether out of embarrassment or concentration, Makoto couldn’t decipher.  Most likely both.

 

Nudging the tip of his nose against the other to regain his focus. “Kiss me.”  He whispered.  He made Sousuke tilt his head up to connect their lips. Makoto deepened it, his tongue asked for entrance. Sousuke accepted as he parted for him.  The lazy roll of their tongues was just distracting enough for Makoto to slowly back out and push back in.  The tiny sigh Sousuke let out was immediately swallowed.  He kept his movements shallow for now, allowing Sousuke to adjust.

 

They broke apart when Makoto shifted for a better angle.  “How you feel?”

 

Sousuke gave an aborted nod. “Feels good, full. You can move more I wont break.”

 

Makoto smirked.  “Well not yet anyway.”

 

“Makoto.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that to you your first time.”

 

“You think there’s going to be a next time?”

 

That self-assured smile spread across his face as he stared back down into wide teal eyes.  “Mmm-hmm.”  Makoto pulled out almost to the tip before pressing back in. The loud gasp that left Sousuke’s parted lips followed by the low moan was Makoto’s guarantee that, yes, there was going to be next time and a time after that. He set a steady rhythm eliciting the sweetest sounds that not even Sousuke thought he was capable of making.

 

“M—ma—”

 

Makoto couldn’t help the breathy laugh, “Come on, you can say my name.”  He adjusted so he was hovering at arm’s length over Sousuke.  His next thrust in sent the other man arching up with his name on his lips.  Humming, Makoto thrust in a little harder.  “Say it again.”    

 

“Fuck----Makoto,” Sousuke whined. He fucking whined. Never. Fucking never has he whined ever. The airy sighs and low moans just kept coming the more Makoto fucked into him. Hitting that spot ever single time. He hadn’t noticed the phone in Makoto’s hand until he shifted again in a way that had him seeing stars.

 

Makoto leaned back low on his knees, spreading them further until he could pull Sousuke’s hips off the bed and into his lap. “Smile for Gou, sweetheart.” 

 

 

Makoto Tachibana was a wicked man. Sousuke had one hand gripping the pillow, the other at the sheets by his side.  In this position, there was little he could do but take the deep thrust of Makoto’s hips.  “Look at how easily he takes me, Gou. God, he’s so tight. So hot.”  He gripped Sousuke’s hip with his other hand and thrust back in. “Listen to him baby. So sweet.”

 

He focused the camera down the lines of is body to get a prime view of how Sousuke swallowed him whole, his body tensing, capturing his sinful sounds for her to indulge in later.  “Should I go faster?  Let’s see if he can handle it.”  There were limits in the position, but not for this.  Sousuke panted in a high-pitched wheeze.  Makoto tilted the phone to capture Sousuke’s handsome face as it contorted in pleasure.

 

Makoto gritted as he worked his hips faster and deeper than before.  “He’s so fucking beautiful, Gou.”  Sousuke moaned and gasped her name. “Gonna let me fuck you again Sou, so she can be here for the next one? Maybe she can ride your face while I fuck you long and hard.”

 

“M-mak-o shit—”

 

“Oh, Gou, did you know he can’t take dirty talk? Look at how pretty he blushes.”  Makoto moved to shift up onto his knees, taking Sousuke with him. “Sousuke, look at me darlin’.”  Blown out glossy eyes looked up at him.  “Think you can hold the camera, so I can take care of you?” Makoto was panting now, losing himself in the moment.

 

Sousuke took the phone trying to steady his hands and turned it on Makoto.  Green eyes stared down at him as he got situated on his knees, hoisting Sousuke’s hips higher so that only his upper back and toes touched the bed. 

 

Fingertips pressed almost painfully into the sides of his lower back. Thumbs rubbing firmly under that V cut Makoto was so obsessed with. “It’s taking everything I have not to destroy you right now. I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move until Gou gets back.”

 

“Fuck, Makoto.” A breathy whisper was all he could muster, however, the mic still captured it.

 

Makoto growled low in his throat, fingers flexed. “Don’t tempt me.”

 

Sousuke bit his lip. He didn’t have to work for the next three days anyway.  “Come on then. What are you waiting for?”  


Makoto’s gaze snapped up to meet Sousuke’s head on. God, he was so glad he caught it on camera. Gou would come undone as soon as she saw it.

 

It was primal and predatory.  Sousuke couldn’t help the self-satisfied grin that came to his lips. _Fuck you Nanase Haruka.  Bet you never got to see this side._   “Come on, Makoto, fuck me up.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Makoto closed his eyes for a moment. Looking directly at the phone, “Don’t blame me if he comes back begging for more.”  Eyes at Sousuke, “You better have a good grip on that phone.”

 

That was all the warning he got.  With every thrust, Makoto fucked the breath out of him.  Pushing him into sensory overload.  It was too much. He wanted to touch him, score his skin with his fingernails, sink his teeth into his strong shoulders.

 

Another time. As log as Gou allowed it.  Once she saw this video, it was a done deal. He kept the death grip on the phone as Makoto plowed into him.  

 

The airy pants and soft moans weren’t cutting it.  “Come on, Sou. Let her hear you.”

 

Sousuke besought, “C-can’t—Makoto. Shit—fuck—” Makoto didn’t yield.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Makoto clenched his teeth.  “Sorry, Gou. Waited too long for this one.  I’ll make it up to you, promise.” 

 

Grabbing the phone from his hands, Makoto tossed it aside onto a pile of pillows next to Sousuke. Still recording, the angle was off, but the images and sound still came through.

 

“Makoto—what—” Sousuke had a moment to question before he was being flipped over and pulled up on his knees.

 

“You shouldn’t have taunted me if you couldn’t handle it.”  Makoto pressed his shoulders down.  “Don’t move.”

 

~~~~

 

The cries ripped from Sousuke’s throat was nothing Gou had ever heard before.  She already had to stop the video twice to collect herself.  She was on her third orgasm and there was still fifteen minutes left.  Makoto had sent it via email with instructions to use headphones and to open it only when she was alone.

 

She covered her mouth, hoping to stifle any sound that would escape.  The semi blurred images of Makoto slamming into Sousuke repeatedly, the noise of skin on skin resonating as loud as Sousuke’s muffled moans and curses.  Makoto swept his hair back as sweat trickled from his brow.

 

“You gonna come for me, baby?”  Gou knew it wasn’t directed at her, she felt herself answer anyway.  Working herself to completion as she bit her finger.

 

Sousuke’s long drawn out moan filled her ears as Makoto wrapped his hand around his neglected cock, pumping in earnest as he thrust in one last time.  Sousuke shuddered as he was flooded with heat, coming hard as Makoto’s name tumbled from his lips.  Makoto worked him through it until his hand was batted away and Sousuke collapsed on the bed.

 

She watched as Makoto peppered kisses and tiny bites along his broad shoulders. He pulled out gently and murmured something against the side of Sousuke’s neck that earned him a deep chuckle and a _‘fuck you’._

 

“Again, really?”  Makoto laughed.

 

“Get the hell out of my bed.”  Sousuke grumbled and grunted as Makoto stood and slapped his ass.

 

Walking off screen, the phone was picked up a minute later as his beautiful face filled the camera.  “You still with us, darlin’?”  He flopped down next to Sousuke. Who already had half of his face buried in the pillow.  One eye peeking up at the phone before closing again.  Makoto turned his head to look at Sousuke.  “You gonna move so I can clean you up?”

 

“I don’t think I can.”  Came the low rumble.

 

“So, you’re going to sleep in the wet spot?”  Makoto taunted.  “You’re nasty.”

 

Those teal eyes cracked open again. Sousuke winced as he rolled to his side, hooking Makoto around the waist and dragging him closer.  “No, you are. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

 

Makoto groused and grimaced.  “Rude ass. Talk to you tomorrow, Gou.” His sleepy, yet satisfied wink, the last thing she saw before the screen went blank.

 

Releasing a shaky breath, she closed her laptop before she was tempted to watch it again.  _Oh my God._   She looked at the time, 2 AM.  Four more days before they headed back home.  At least she had something to entertain her in her down time.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is definitely a set up for the next chapter....hope yall liked it. it bounced around a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, if you know me, you know that i cant write anything without a touch of angst...

_Who was this woman?_ Sousuke wondered as he watched Gou circle Makoto. She had done some shopping on her trip.  Hair pulled up in a high ponytail, her wing tipped eyes stayed fixed on her subject as she prowled her way around him.  Black stiletto thigh highs clicked against the floor. Black silky gloves holding tight the riding crop in her hand.  It struck a hard blow onto Makoto’s bare right shoulder. The man hissing between his teeth as she did it again.

 

Maybe they _were_ too vanilla.  Or maybe he was. Gou certainly didn’t seem to be having a problem with this. Neither did he, they just never ventured down this path. They had a very healthy sex life, however, the most they had done was blindfolds and cuffs. Sousuke shifted a bit as he looked on, hands bound to one of their dining room chairs.

 

Gou had been super excited to see them both when they picked her up at the school, though there was a wicked gleam in her eye. He should have known something was up. Maybe Makoto had suspected something, if he did, he didn’t say. It ended up with them bound and striped to their skivvies in the middle of the living room.  

 

She brought the crop down in between his shoulder blades again. Makoto jerked as he arched and moaned. He looked good with his wrists bound in front of him, blindfolded, on his knees in blue briefs. Bright red welts littered his tan skin.

 

Gou was a sub’s wet dream.  The black corset and shinny black panties hugged her like a second skin.  She had worn these for him before, but the boots and the gloves were new.  So were the collars they wore. She tilted his chin up with the pad of the crop. “Where’s the box, Makoto?”

 

“What box?”  Sousuke asked, then hissed as she brought the crop down across his chest.  He had forgotten his roll. 

 

Pressing her knee between his thighs and jerking his head back, “I will gag you if you can’t keep quiet.”  Makoto moaned again, clearly envisioning Sousuke with a gag pressed between his lips.

 

“Now, Mako.” She gripped his chin with her fingers. “Where is the box?” 

 

“It’s in the hall closet.”

 

“Good boy.”  She carded her fingers through his hair and walked to the hall closet by the front door. _When the hell did he stash something in the closet?_   Sousuke watched her come back holding what looked like a shoe box. Opening the lid her eyes grew wide and she smiled deviously.  “Oh, Mako. Is this what you want?”  Makoto nodded unashamed. “You think he would like it too?”  Another nod. She looked up at Sousuke, who gave her a curious look.  “Want to see what’s in the box, love?”

 

She brought the container closer so he could peer inside.  _Oh_. He glanced back up at her.  “You like it?”  Well. It wasn’t as big as he was, maybe slightly smaller than Makoto. Oh… _oh_. His cheeks tinted and his brows shot up. It had straps. He looked up at her again and cleared his throat.  “It’s nice. Who are you using that on?”

 

“Well”, Gou straddled his lap and walked her fingers up his chest.  “I’m going to fuck Makoto with it first.”  Her clothed fingers tips danced across the sharp line of his jaw.  “And then I’m going to fuck you.” 

 

Makoto moaned behind them, “Gou, darling, you’ve got to let me see that.”

 

“No worries, precious. You’ll have a front row seat.”  She turned her attention back to Sousuke. “You up for it?”

 

She got that damn Matsuoka gleam in her eye when facing a challenge.  “I’m all yours. Do your worst.”  Gou surged forward kissing him fiercely as though she couldn’t believe he’d let her do it. He had no problem demasculating himself for her.

 

Breaking away she flashed Sousuke a wicked smile before turning to the man kneeling on the floor.  “Hands and knees, Mako. Let’s show Sousuke how good I can fuck you.”

 

Makoto eagerly got into position, hands still cuffed in black binding, he had no issue holding his own.  Gou stripped off the gloves and set to work on the harness. Sousuke couldn’t take his eyes off her as she pulled the straps tight.  His cock twitched at the thought of his tiny wife fucking two large men into submission.

 

Pulling Makoto’s boxers over his hips, her eyes went wide with glee as Makoto bit his lip. “Well, someone came prepared. How did you know?”

 

“I didn’t, was just hoping to get some ass tonight.”  That lopsided grin he gave while blind folded was way to fucking attractive.  Sousuke would have killed to have his camera.

 

“Turn around baby and let Sousuke see you. Makoto did as he was told, and Gou spread his cheeks to give Sousuke a good look at the little green jewel nestled between them.

 

“Fuck.”  His hands itched to touch them both, cock growing harder with need.

 

Gou played with the plug pushing it further in, twisting it this way and that.  She guided him so Sousuke got a good side view.  Pulling the plug out slowly and dropping it in the abandoned shoe box, she reached for the lube and slicked herself up. Gripping the side of his hip, Gou lined up with his entrance. “Ready, Mako?”

 

Turning his head slightly in her direction, “Give it to me, Gou.” Makoto panted softly as she slid the prosthetic home.

 

Sousuke bit his lip as he watched Gou still and rub her hands appreciatively over Makoto’s sculpted back. His cock becoming more prominent as she started moving.  Makoto hung his head as he moaned loud and long.  His shoulders flexed beautifully as she took ahold of his hips pulling him back to meet her thrusts.

 

They were mouthwatering together.  Especially Gou.  She held more power in her petite frame that either of them could ever have with their imposing height and muscle mass.  She brought them tumbling to their knees with her flashing scarlet eyes and delicate lithe fingers that caressed and gripped. With words from her succulent lips and the thrust of her hips, they cowed to her every demand and desire.

 

Sousuke had never been an envious man until now.  The way Gou had Makoto panting and shouting her name made him want to kneel down next to him and beg her to fuck him.  She was seduction in the finest form. 

 

God, they were so lucky she chose them.

 

Makoto went down on his elbows with a shout and a whimper. His bound hands cradling his head as Gou smiled wickedly. Shifting her stance, she pulled him back to meet her thrusts.  “Gou—” He panted shakily.

 

“Yeah, baby?”  She flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder.

 

“Harder?” The question caught on a moan.

 

“You want it harder?”

 

“P-ple-ase” His hands fisted in his hair. Cock leaking out precious iridescent pearls.

 

“Arch your back for me.  There you go.”

 

“Oh, God, Gou _YES!_ ”

 

Sousuke clenched his hands. The object curled in his fist nearly forgotten in the midst of the satiating sounds assaulting his ears and vision laid out in front of him. Makoto had assisted Gou in lacing the ropes around his arms behind his back.  Not too tight as to aggravate old wounds. When Makoto was done, he had placed it in his hand as he kissed up the side of Sousuke’s neck to his ear. “Hold this for me darlin’.” He whispered the words in English and pressed a kiss to his temple. Sousuke was glad he had kept up on his lessons even after college.

 

The strain of muscles across his back, the glossy sheen of sweat over his skin, and the pitch of Makoto’s voice let him know he was close. Gou’s little grunts as she pounded into him with all she had as her brows pinched together in concentration, was torture for him to watch from the sidelines. Ripping the blindfold from around his head, Makoto turned his blown-out eyes to him. “Sousuke—” The breathy whine passed over him, his thumb automatically pressing the device in his hand.

 

Gou cried out and squealed as the vibrator attached to the strap on came to life.  Makoto whimpered and egged her on.  “Come on baby, feels so good. Yeah—fuck, right there. Don’t stop, Gou.”  His eyes never left Sousuke. His cock throbbing in covetous need.  Gou’s nails cut perfect crescents into those firm globes as she fucked Makoto for all she was worth.  Her high-pitched whine wavering as she chased her release.  Makoto pushed back, meeting her mid thrust.  Gou buried the rigid manmade cock deep inside him as she came. The vibration sending thick ropes of come over Makoto’s stomach and the carpet below.

 

“Turn it off!”  Gou begged as she worked herself quickly through a small aftershock.  Sousuke did as he was told. A resounding slap came down on Makoto’s ass causing him to yelp. “You shit! You conspired against me!”

 

Makoto chuckled breathlessly into his forearms. “Mmm, worth it.”

 

Gou pulled out gentle and then pushed him over. “Never fucking you again.”

 

The chuckle turned into an out right howl of laughter.  “Oh, come on, Gou.  Don’t be like that honey.”

 

“And you,” She stood up, planting her hands on her hips. She looked so fierce, big rubber dick bouncing and all. “I should leave you just like this.”  The vibration came to life again. “Sousuke!”

 

He gave a sly grin, “Makoto, does it have settings?”

 

Makoto tittered at them as she tried to wrestle the control out of his closed hand. “It does.  Hold the button longer.”  Sousuke clicked it one more time causing Gou to squeal again.  Her forehead resting on his shoulder as she cursed up a storm. Makoto crawled towards them on his knees, hands still bound in front of him.  Reaching to the side he took the control from Sousuke setting it to pulse.  Gou’s knees grew weak as she leaned heavily against Sousuke’s broad back.

 

Makoto tugged Sousuke’s briefs down one side at a time until he finally sprang free from his confines, cock laying swollen and heavy against his stomach.  “I have never had to work so hard for dick in my life.” He leaned up to plant a biting kiss on Sousuke’s lips before diving down to engulf him in the succulent heat of his mouth.

 

Sousuke’s moan came deep from the back of his throat, letting his head fall back to rest where Gou leaned across him. “Fuck, Makoto.”

 

Makoto sucked him in greedily. Hollowing out his cheeks as he pulled off. “Gonna come down my throat big guy?”  Wrapping his hands around Sousuke’s girth, the controller abandoned to the side. Pumping him as he swallowed down his thick cock again.

 

Gou keening in his ear, with Makoto’s talented tongue flat against the large vein under his cock, his hips jumped, and breath shallowed. “Keep going.” He rasped. Makoto swallowed as Gou attacked the juncture of his neck with her teeth. His thighs tight as he tried not to buck up into Makoto’s grasp.

 

Gou murmured Makoto’s name against his skin as she shuddered though her release.  Makoto stared her down as he worked the achingly hard cock over in his mouth. Eyes connecting as he let go of Sousuke, silencing the vibration. His gaze shifting to Sousuke’s as he lifted his head to look down at him.  Makoto slid his mouth up catching his teeth under the crown, sucking hard. Sousuke pulled in a sharp breath as Gou pinched his nipples between her fingers.  He jolted at the pleasure as Makoto took him down to the hilt, swallowing around him.

 

Gou grabbed a handful of dark hair, pulling his head back to dive between his panting lips. Broken moans escaped his throat as Makoto doubled his pace. Sousuke’s release hit hard, spilling passed Makoto’s full lips as he groaned loudly into Gou’s mouth.

 

Breaking their kiss once Sousuke was sated, Gou looked down at Makoto. “Don’t.” Leaning to the side, “Come here.” She ordered. Makoto got to his knees as she pulled him to her. Sousuke looked on as they shared his essence in a filthy show of tongue between them.

 

“You two are disgusting.”  Sousuke smirked until Makoto swiped his tongue into his mouth.

 

Pulling back, “You love it.”  A salacious smile on his swollen lips.

 

Gou unhooked the straps. “Ok, I’m done with this.  The vibe was a nice surprise though.” Dropping it into the box to be cleaned for later.  Uncuffing Makoto, he set about cleaning up. Turning back to the love of her life, who waited patiently for her to untie him, she folded her arms and popped her hip.  “I really should leave you like this.”

 

“Why are you punishing me? I’m not the one who bought the damn thing to begin with and you knew he did.”

 

“No, but it’s calling aiding and abetting, dear. I know you’ve seen enough police shows to know what that is.”  Sousuke couldn’t keep the shit eating grin off his face.  “Mm-hm. Thought so. Doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.”

 

Makoto draped himself over Gou from behind. “Don’t be mad at him, darlin’.  It was my fault. I just put it in his hand.”  He tried to turn innocent green eyes on her. It didn’t work.

 

Smacking his arm, “I should have known better, you brute.”

 

Makoto showered her with kisses until she started giggling.  “Let me untie him and you can whip me later.”  Rolling her eyes, she conceded and left to go get showered.

                                                              

Makoto stood in front of Sousuke.  “Probably never going to get you like this again.”  He really did get way too much pleasure in seeing those bright blue eyes look up at him.

 

“Maybe if you ask nicely.”  He bit his lip. That low deep tone always did things to him.

 

“Should take advantage of this.”  Makoto skimmed his finger tips under his jaw.

 

“You could. Kind of at your mercy right now.”

 

Makoto hummed as he let his other hand play across Sousuke’s shoulder. “How’s this?”

 

“It’s alright. A little tight.”

 

“Ok, playtime’s over.”

 

“Well that’s disappointing.”

 

Makoto chuckled as he set about undoing Sousuke’s knots.  “Did you like the show?”

 

“Mm, that was hot.”  His shoulders relaxing as the rope was undone one knot at a time.

 

“Gonna let me watch you get pegged? Hm, Sousuke?”  Makoto kneaded his strong fingers gently into the muscles around his shoulder.

 

Sousuke tilted his head back, Makoto leaning in until their lips met. “Whatever you want sweetness.”

 

Makoto pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the bedroom.  “Right now, I want to cuddle you both before I head out.”

 

Gou was already sitting on the bed braiding her hair.  “You’re not staying the night?”

 

Crawling onto the bed, Makoto moved towards the middle. “Not tonight. The twins are in town scouting out colleges.  They are only here for the weekend. I’m picking them up from the train station tomorrow morning.  They’ll be staying with me and I’ll be showing them around the city.”  He pulled Gou to him as Sousuke laid down behind him.

 

Gou rolled over to face him smiling up sweetly. “A quick snuggle then.”

 

~~~

 

Sousuke was laid out across the couch scrolling through his phone when Gou burst through the front door. “Sousuke!”  He stuck his arm up so she could see him.  Dropping her shopping bags by the door, she rounded the couch and flopped down onto him. “I fucked up.”

 

Sousuke’s brows pinched in confusion. “How so? I thought you were just shopping with your mother?”

 

“Makoto called me when I was out with mom. They talked and she invited him to her birthday cook out.”  She bit her lip, almost on the verge of tears. 

 

“Ok, so what’s the pro—” Rin and Haru would be there for the celebration. “Oh, shit.”

 

“Yeah. You know how she is. She’ll be super upset if he doesn’t come.”

 

“She doesn’t know what a homewrecker your brother is, does she?” It was still something Sousuke was pissed about. “And of course, he accepted. Fucking martyr.”

 

“You know he hates disappointing people.”

 

Gou curled up on Sousuke resting her head on his chest.  He brought his arms up around her. “Yeah, and that’s part of what had him in therapy.”  Sousuke sighed.  “Let’s just hope this doesn’t undo all the progress he’s made.”

 

“Wish I didn’t pick up the phone. Should I try to talk him out of it?”  She picked at nonexistent fuzz on his shirt. “I don’t want him to get hurt again.”

 

“He’ll do it anyway and with a smile on his face.  It would be pointless really.  Let’s just try to make the best of the situation.”  He dug his phone out of his pocket.  Sending a quick text. _Come over?_

_Can’t. Deadline. Won’t be off until late._

_How late?_

 

_…10ish. You’ll both be in bed._

_I’ll leave the door unlocked._

_Sousuke…_

_Non-negotiable_

Makoto looked down at his phone.  He was working from home today.  Glasses perched on the end of his nose, he removed them and rubbed his eyes.  No doubt Gou had returned to tell him about her mother’s invite.  He didn’t want to be coddled right now.  He was a grown man who could handle a simple get together.  With his ex. And his back-stabbing boyfriend. He couldn’t even call him a former friend. Because, let’s be honest, friends don’t do that to each other.

 

He had a deadline dammit. He just wanted to focus on finishing it and get some rest. And maybe drown himself in a pint of mint chocolate chip. He zipped up his oversize hoodie that he may have stolen from Sousuke and sighed.

 

  _Fine._

_What do you want for breakfast?_

He unconsciously smiled to himself. _Whatever you are making is fine._

The phone was silent for a moment and he pulled his notebook into his lap.

 

_Makoto_

_< 3_

 

He knew what Sousuke was doing and appreciated the effort. He felt the warmth in his chest for them grow as wide as the smile on his face.

 

_< 3_

_< 3 for Gou too._

_Now leave me alone so I can get this work done._

Makoto quietly opened the door, locking it behind him.  They left the light on in the living room for him. He put his overnight back and suit in the hall closet and removed his shoes.  Showering before he left, he drove over in his t-shirt and sleeper pants. Shutting off the light he made his way to the bedroom.

 

He felt like a child standing at the end of his parent’s bed. Gou lifted her head and patted the space she made between them. Crawling up the middle, Makoto slid under the sheets. Gou took his glasses setting them on the night stand, instantly rolling back into his chest. He settled on his side as Sousuke pulled him close, burying his face in the back of his neck.  Taking a deep breath inhaling the scent of Gou’s hair, he relaxed into Sousuke’s heat.  Everything would be fine.

 

~~~

 

Everything was fine until the day of the party.  He fidgeted in the back seat. Leg bouncing as he looked out the window trying to school his expression.  He fiddled with one of the ribbons on a box.  “Makoto, you are shaking the whole car. Relax already.”  Sousuke groused from the front seat.  He was already wanting to punch Rin in the face, and they hadn’t even gotten to his mother-in-law’s house yet.

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

“Be nice.”  Gou scolded. She turned to look at Makoto.  “It’s not to late to back out.”

 

Makoto gave his best fake smile. “I’ll be alright darling. Just nervous.”

 

“There is nothing to be nervous about. If Rin starts his shit, we will both beat his ass.”  Sousuke hummed in agreement from the driver’s seat.  “Just focus on my mom.”  Gou giggled. “She got a new boyfriend, he’ll be there so the pressure won’t all be on you.”

 

“She what?” Sousuke stole a glance at her.  Needless to say, all the men in mama Matsuoka’s life were fiercely protective of her.  Sousuke started asking a million questions.

 

Gou answered them in turn.  Giggling some more she glanced back at Makoto.  He was smiling at Sousuke’s interrogation. “If you think this is bad, Rin will be ten times as worse. He won’t even notice you’re there.”

 

That was a lie. Rin noticed right away. Seconds after Haru. Gou may have bought him the tightest t-shirt and jeans possible without it being obscene. Which he coupled with a tasteful button up to show some sense of modesty.  Sousuke just rolled his eyes ( _Welcome to my world. She acts like I can’t dress myself. -Shut up! I just know what I like to see you in._ ), Gou made him wear the bright blue polo that brought out his eyes.  

 

Makoto chatted with Miyako’s boyfriend, Marcus, in the backyard. Marcus was a government contractor from the US looking to put down roots.  His mother was Japanese, father an African-American soldier. They met when his father was stationed in Japan.  Sousuke listened to them talking as he set up the meat for the grill.  Gou and her mother prepped vegetables and fruits, gossiping about her new fling.

 

Haru stiffened by Rin’s side at the sight of Makoto laughing with the stranger.

 

“What’s wrong with you, come on.”  Rin looked at Haru and followed his line of sight.  “Who the hell is that?”  His eyes shifted to the man next to him.  “Shit.”

 

“Rin honey, is that you?” Miyako came around the corner wiping her hands “Rin! Haru! It’s so good to see you.”  Snapping out of their daze they both embraced her wishing her a happy birthday. Depositing the presents on the table with the others.

 

“Mom, who’s that?”

 

“That’s Makoto sweetie. You don’t remember him?”

 

“No, I know that’s Makoto. I am surprised to see him here though.” They followed her into the kitchen.  “Who’s the other guy.”

 

Miyako blushed prettily. “That’s my boyfriend, Marcus.”

 

“You have a boyfriend?”

 

“Yes, honey. I mentioned that. Oh Haru, can you take Sousuke the mackerel and the shrimp please?”  Haru took the foiled mackerel and the bowl of seasoned shrimp.  “Come on out Rin, I’ll introduce you to him.”

 

Gou reached out and grabbed Rin’s arm. “Be nice.”

 

Rin rolled his eyes.  “I will.”

 

“To everyone onii-chan.”  Gou glared up at her brother.

 

“What is he doing here anyway?” Rin whispered tersely.

 

“Mom invited him.”  Gou turned pointing the paring knife she held at him. “He came with us. If you are mean to him so help me Rin.”

 

Rin pushed it aside. “Whatever, Gou. He better just stay in his lane.”  With that he walked outside where the group gathered. He greeted Sousuke and nodded towards Makoto.  Haru stood near Sousuke making sure he didn’t burn the mackerel, conveniently away from Makoto.

 

Sousuke kept his eyes on the grill. “Hey Mako, think you can get me a beer and see where Gou is with the veggies?”

 

“Sure.”  Makoto made his welcomed escape into the house well aware Sousuke just provided him an out. “Hey.”  He said entering the kitchen.  “Remind me to personally thank your husband for getting me the hell out of there.”

 

Gou turned worried eyes on him. “Did Rin say something to you?”

 

He bent down into the cooler to grab a couple of drinks before standing next to Gou.  “No, tension is thick though.  Not sure how long I’ll be able to take Haru staring at me.”  He sighed and Gou bumped his hip.

 

“It’s because he’s figuring out what he’s missing out on.” It pulled a tiny smile out of him. “You got this Mako. Best revenge is showing him you’ve moved on.  Now let’s go enjoy ourselves and show those sticks in the mud what a good time looks like. Grab the fruit.”

 

After Gou’s pep talk Makoto’s mood lightened. The afternoon was filled with laughter. Gou and Sousuke made sure one of them was by his side at all times.  The focus remained on the birthday girl and her new boyfriend.  Everything was great until Haru cornered him coming out of the restroom.

 

“Makoto.” Big blue eyes pinned him where he stood.

 

“Haru.”  Makoto tried to remain unfazed by his proximity.

 

Haru fumbled. “How are you?”

 

He took a deep breath. Makoto could tell him all about what he had put him through.  All the hurt and pain. The heartache. The crushing blow to his self-esteem at having the love of his life discard their relationship by fucking one of their best friends.

 

He could hear Sousuke’s booming voice and Gou’s tinkling laughter coming from the patio grounding him. Makoto smiled genuinely down at the man who threw him aside, “I’m good. I’m really good.”

 

“Oh, um, good. I’m glad.”  Haru stepped closer like he was going to reach out and thought better of it. “I miss you.”

 

There was something scathing on the tip of his tongue, but he thought better of it.  He chose a tight smile instead.  “You know, I did too once. A long time ago.” The smile faded to a neutral  glower.  “Sometimes things happen, not always the way we planned. But sometimes they are for the best. It allows for growth.”

 

Haru gawked openly, searching Makoto’s face. His brows scrunched together after a moment. “I can’t read you anymore.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder if we ever really could at all.” Rin called out for Haru. “Go back to your boyfriend, Haru.”

 

“Husband.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“He’s my husband now. We got married a couple of years ago.”  Haru idly played with the band on his finger.

 

Makoto smiled again. This one not so genuine. “Well, Congratulations.” It was then Rin appeared.  He met his crimson gaze over the top of Haru’s head. “My best to the happy couple. Now, if you will excuse me.”

 

If they watched him go, he didn’t care.  He had to get out of there. He needed air.  Makoto held it together, at least he thought he had until he met Sousuke’s gaze and the man’s smile disappeared. Teal eyes scanned the yard noticing the couple were missing, then back to Makoto. They widened a bit and Makoto gave a minute dismissive shake of his head.  He joined Gou animatedly talking about muscle work to Marcus. 

 

“Is Makoto alright?”  Miyako asked Sousuke as she stole a slice of grilled pork. Their earlier conversation all but forgotten.

 

He looked back at her then flipped a couple pieces of meat. “I don’t know.”

 

“You know, people think I don’t know what’s going on.”  Sousuke’s eyes popped up to hers. That could mean many things in mom talk.  He kept quiet.  “I hear things, I see the tension in all of you.”  Sousuke took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  She leaned closer turning a kabob.  “I know Haru and Makoto use to date in high school and college. And that Rin and Haru were together by the time they graduated.  I can put 2+2 together. I also know it put a great strain on your relationship.  I don’t know the extent of what happened.  That is not my business. But I thank you for being a good friend to both of them.”

 

Sousuke glanced at Makoto again now seeming more at easy with Gou by his side.  “Don’t thank me too much. I almost beat Rin’s ass a couple of times for that stunt.  Makoto’s a good guy. He didn’t deserve that shit.”  Forgetting who he was talking to, Sousuke winced sheepishly.  “Sorry.”

 

Miyako giggled.  “Stop, I’ve heard you say much worse as a teenager. I almost feel guilty for inviting Makoto now. But he has been such a joy to see.” She looked over at the three of them laughing.  “Let me see what the other two trouble makers are up to.”  She patted Sousuke on the arm and went inside. 

 

The rest of the evening went well until after dinner.  Makoto helped Gou with the dishes, ushering her out as he finished drying the last of the utensils.  Wiping his hands, Makoto made his way through the living room to the back door. Observing the happy couples as they laughed and cuddled together around the freshly lit fire pit.  A peaceful smile graced his face as he watched Gou and Sousuke together. He was extremely lucky to have them back in his life again. He watched Marcus as he doted on Miyako clearly smitten with his new-found love. The smile fading from his face as his eyes fell to Haru and Rin.

 

Seeing how they curled into each other, Rin throwing a relaxed yet protective arm over Haru’s shoulder, he knew that they were meant for each other.  He had been foolish all those years ago to think he and Haru would spend forever together.  It saddened him to finally face this reality head on.  It still stung even after all this time to see their happiness flaunted so blatantly in front of him.  He couldn’t be angry. Everyone deserved to be happy.

 

“Hey”

 

The soft sound of Sousuke’s voice snapped him out of his melancholy.  He turned his head to meet Sousuke with a grin. It was such second nature to smile through the pain, the hurt, the disappointment. Sousuke saw through it, as usual.

 

Tapping his cheek lightly. “Don’t. you don’t have to fake it with me.”

 

Makoto gave an ironically sad snort. “Never been able to get anything past you.” He glanced back out at them. Sousuke redirected his gaze back to him with a hand on his cheek.

 

“Stop. Neither of them deserve your sadness. You are stronger than this.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Without a doubt.”   Makoto loosely laced their fingers together, Sousuke’s other hand resting on the side of his neck.  Thumb stroking the smooth skin underneath unaware of the set of ruby eyes fixated on them.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry this happened to you the way it did. You didn’t deserve it. But I’m not sorry you and Haru split. Look at me, Mako.  If you hadn’t then we wouldn’t be a thing. Me, you and Gou wouldn’t be together the way we are.  And that’s something I would deeply regret.”

 

“Me too.” They looked down as Gou touched their arms.  “I hate the hurt you still harbor and that you feel like you lost something with Haruka, but I don’t regret for one moment you coming back into our lives. And incase it’s not obvious, we care for you greatly.”

 

Makoto gently held her hand in his. “Everything happens for a reason, right?”

 

“You’re damn straight. His loss is our gain and I am not ashamed to reap the benefits.”  Her eyes glittered up at him and his trade mark smile graced his handsome face again.

 

“I am extremely blessed to have rekindled our friendship and then some.”  He took in a deep breath. “But I don’t think I can stay here much longer.”

 

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Sousuke asked, Gou already disappeared.

 

“I can call an Uber.”

 

“Nonsense. I’m taking you home.”

 

“Gou—”

 

“I told mom you weren’t feeling well. Let’s go.”  She leaned up to kiss Sousuke’s cheek as he bent down. “I’ll be back.”

 

Sousuke gave Makoto’s hand a squeeze.  “Be there when we get home.”

 

Makoto smiled. “I’ll see ya.”

 

Sousuke reemerged from the house and was just about to sit down when Rin spoke up. “Hey, can I talk to you?”

 

“Rin, don’t do this. Just let it go.”  Haru held Rin’s wrist.  Rin gently pulled away, Haru just sighed.

 

“Sure.”  They walked back into the house. Rin took Sousuke into one of the bedrooms and shut the door.  “What’s on your mind?”

 

“Are you cheating on my sister?”

 

Sousuke scowled and his eyes narrowed.  “Excuse me?”

 

Rin took a step closer squaring up with the larger man. “Are you cheating on Gou?”

 

“What the fuck, Rin? No.”

 

“I saw you just now.  With Makoto.”  Rin poked him in the chest. “You’re gonna bring that shit into my mom’s house?”

 

“Oh, this is rich coming from you.”  He batted Rin’s hand away. “Back off.”

 

“Then what the fuck was that?”

 

“First off, I’m not doing this with you on _your mother’s_ birthday. Second, I don’t need to explain my relationship with Makoto to you.”

 

“So there is something going on between you two.”

 

“Why don’t you ask your sister.”

 

“Because I’m asking you.” Rin grabbed his arm when he tried to turn away.

 

Sousuke shook it off. “Drop it, Rin. You got what you wanted, leave him alone.”  This time he stepped in Rin’s personal space, confronting him head on. “Did you even apologize to Makoto for ruining his relationship with Haru? Did _he_?” He knew the answer and Rin’s silence confirmed it. Tching, he stepped back. “Fucking selfish.” He grabbed the door knob. “And for the record, who Gou and I bring into _our_ relationship is none of your business. Marinate on that one before you jump to conclusions.”

 

Exiting the room, he grabbed the gifts off the counter before heading outside again. Not bothering to see if Rin followed.

 

“We’re not waiting for Gou?”  Miyako questioned as she was handed a present.

 

“She said to go ahead, but we better not start on the cake without her.”  Sousuke beamed. He had learned from the best on how to fake a smile. Rin slunk back into his seat without a word. Haru shook his head.

 

After Gou returned it was another hour and a half before they left.  Sousuke couldn’t wait to get out of that house.  He couldn’t stand all the fake bullshit. His interaction with Rin souring his mood. But he was more concerned about Makoto.

 

Buckling her seatbelt Gou turned the ignition. “So, what did I miss?”

 

Sousuke reclined the seat a bit. “Your brother in all his glory.”

 

“What did he do?”  She singsonged as they made their way out of the residential area. 

 

“Nothing besides making Makoto uncomfortable and accusing me of cheating on you.”  He had just closed his eyes when Gou slammed on the breaks. 

 

“He did _WHAT_?!”

 

“Jesus, Gou!”  Sousuke readjusted the seat rubbing his cheat where the restraint crossed.  “I handled it.”

 

“That mother fucker. I have half a mind to turn this car around and beat his ass. How dare he!”  She fumed.

 

Sousuke squeezed her thigh gently to get her attention.  “Don’t do that.  I doubt he’ll be butting into our business anytime soon.”

 

“Why did he in the first place?”  Gou slowly calmed as he rubbed his thumb in a soothing motion against her skin.

 

“He probably saw me consoling Makoto but missed the part where you came in.”

 

“That’s what he gets for being so fucking nosey.”

 

“Well, I kind of let him have it. Then alluded to the fact that we were both sleeping with Makoto.  That shut it down then and there.”

 

Gou snickered.  “Good.”

 

“Probably thinks his baby sister is still this innocent little flower.”  That earned a snort of laughter from her. Sousuke stretched as best he could in the cramped confines of the car.  “Is he still at the house?”

 

“Yeah. He’s trying to hide his disappointment. He’s annoyed that it still gets to him and he can’t move on. He’s sad that he can’t just let it go.” She sighed. “He’s emotional but he didn’t cry. At least not in front of me.”

 

Sousuke looked over at her, “What do you want to do?  Give him some space or smother him?”

 

“I think both would be a good idea.  But we should let him decide what he needs from us.”  She intertwined her fingers with the hand still on her thigh.

 

The car was quiet for a moment. “You’re not upset I told Rin, are you?  About the three of us?”

 

“No. He does this all the time. He needs to learn how to think before he speaks, act before he reacts.”

 

“Yeah, that was like the pot calling the kettle black. Just doesn’t use his head. But at the same time, I can see how that looked. He was just defending your honor.”

 

“Whatever, it’s you. He should know better.” Pulling into the driveway and leaning across the console she gave her husband a loving kiss. “Let’s go comfort our boy.”

 

 _Our boy._ How did Makoto become a fixture in their lives so fast?

 

They found him curled up in the corner of the couch, in borrowed sleep pants and another stolen hoodie.  His glasses partially hiding the scowl on his face, but the frown on his lips gave away his sully mood.  He sat up and readjusted to let Gou sit against the armrest. She pulled him into her lap as he shifted to lay his head against her chest.  Sousuke lifted his legs setting them in his lap.  They were quiet for a while. Gou combing her fingers through his hair, Sousuke rubbing his leg.

 

Sousuke started drifting off as the silence lingered, his hold on Makoto’s ankle going slack.  Gou continued playing with his hair as he twirled long burgundy strands between his fingers.

 

“Why does this still affect me after all this time?”  He spoke softly.

 

“Because he was your first love.”

 

“But he cheated on me. I don’t even know if what I walked into was a one-time thing or if it had been going on for months. Years. He paused. “I should be angry. I was, but not at them. At myself for not seeing what was so blatantly in my face.”  Makoto sighed deeply, “But this? Seriously?  I thought I could handle this.”

 

“I know, Mako.”

 

“I just want to move on with my life.”

 

“As long as you don’t move away again.”

 

“I’m not running away this time.”

 

A small snore left Sousuke’s mouth and he jumped. Both giggled as he started.  Stretching, he moved Makoto’s legs. “Can we take this to the bedroom?” Not waiting for an answer, he stood and scooped Makoto up.

 

“I can walk.”  Arms instantly wrapping around his neck.

 

“Mm-hmm”

 

“Are you awake?”

 

“Mphf”

 

“Don’t drop me.”

 

“Shh”

 

Gou turned down the covers and began getting ready for bed.  Sousuke set him down and sleepily started to get undressed.  Makoto watched with silent amusement as Gou redirected him to go brush his teeth.

 

Crawling up into the bed, she cuddled up to Makoto.  “It’s funny how somethings never change. He was like this growing up too.”

 

“I’m surprised you can get him up in the morning.”

 

“Years of conditioning.”

 

“Stop talking about me.”  Sousuke groused putting one leg in his pajama pants and struggling with the other.  Eyes barely open. They both giggled at him. Flopping into bed, Sousuke settled on his side, resting his chin on Makoto’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.  “No more talking about the past.  You’re ours now.”

 

“Am I?” Makoto twisted his head to kiss the tip of his nose. 

 

“Mm. Yes. Sleep now. Run in the morning. Talk more later.”  And he was out.

 

Gou giggled softly. “Such a grump.  I love him.”

 

“Yeah.  He’s growing on me.”  Makoto stiffened realizing he said that out loud.

 

Gou patted his chest.  “I think the feeling is mutual.  Get some rest.  We can talk more tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you for being here for me.”  He whispered.

 

“Always, Mako.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do yall think? Trying to strengthen this bond.. Mako needs to know he isnt going no where. thanks for reading, i know it was a long one...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a minute before I get back to this one. Hope you are enjoy this chapter. Just a quick something before the holidays.

Sousuke was distracted. Distracted and annoyed. And he was starting to get really pissed off.

 

Haru had reached out to apologize for Rin’s behavior that night. He had told Haru to save it.  That apology belonged to someone else seven years too late. _Give him closure dammit._   He regretted it as soon as he sent it. 

Haru had done just that.  He met Makoto for coffee and gave him the closure he didn’t realize he needed. Told Makoto he fucked up all those years ago and it was never really his intent to hurt him.  It had always been Rin, deep down he knew it. Makoto had stepped up first and he said yes when he should have said no.

 

Makoto let Haru know exactly how he felt.  The countless hours of therapy had not diminished his hurt and anger, only seeming to ease the pain on the surface.  He was pissed that he had made the choice to move across the globe not because of better opportunities but to get away from what he could not face.  That the betrayal by his best friends and love of his life had caused him to make some very stupid decisions before he was able to get his shit together.

 

He admittedly regretted that their relationship ended the way it had, that he couldn’t let him go before he moved on, but he was not sorry that they weren’t together anymore.  He was living his life now, his best life.  And if he was honest with Haru, he would have thrown the coffee in his face if it wasn’t for the fact that it was hot.  Not like he didn’t deserve it.  Haru agreed and that seemed to piss Makoto off even more.  Standing, he told Haru where he could shove his apology and to lose his number because he sure as hell was.

 

That was two weeks ago and Makoto was still angry. He kept his distance from Sousuke and Gou because he didn’t want his mood to rub off on them.  But it had. At least on Sousuke.  He stood with his arms crossed overlooking the pool as the women’s team finished their cool down.  They tried their best not to be on the receiving end of his ire.  He didn’t take it out on his team, remaining stoic, but levelheaded.

 

The text he sent about half an hour into practice was short. _Pool. 45 minutes._

_Why?_

_Just do it._

Makoto’s shoes could be heard as he crossed the area to where Sousuke stood scowling. “What’s going on?”

 

The assistant coach approached Sousuke and he blew the whistle.  Taking the leggings his assistant handed him, he tossed them to Makoto.  “Put these on.”

 

“Sousuke—”

 

“Now.”  He pointed to his office for him to change.

 

“I don’t have any goggles.”

 

He pulled an extra pair out of his jacket pocket.  Makoto huffed. “Fine.”

 

When he returned, Sousuke was already in his leg skins stretching. He started stretching his arms as he walked over. “You know, you could have asked instead of bullying me into swimming with you.”

 

“Unlikely.  You’ve been so absorbed in your work and angry as hell, if I gave you an option you would have declined.”  Sousuke switched legs as Makoto did some hamstring stretches.

 

Sighing, Makoto caved.  “So what are we doing? Free?  Because you don’t backstroke and I don’t fly.”

 

“Let’s do warm ups first.”  He handed over the extra goggles.  “And, I do backstroke, just not as well as you.”

 

“Coach, show him your breaststroke!”  One of the male students hollered from the bleachers. 

 

Sousuke smiled, “You stay out of this or it’s extra laps next practice.”

 

Makoto chuckled. “Breast?  Really?”

 

“Yeah, evidently I’m horrible at it. Come on, let’s teach these kids how it’s done.”

 

Once again, there was a crowd. This time they were there for Makoto too.  The students whooped and hollered when Makoto beat Sousuke at the backstroke by a large margin. Makoto lost in freestyle, but not by much. He didn’t even attempt to do butterfly. They raced their own specialties a few lanes apart so they didn’t get caught in each others wake.

 

Makoto pulled Sousuke out of the water with a smile on his face.  “So who won?”

 

“I don’t know, Coach.  Looked like a tie to me.”

 

“One more race, and I’m judging it.”  Gou waltzed over to where they stood dripping. “Some one told me there were two meat heads having a competition in the pool.  How did I know it was you two?”  Gou held her hand out for stop watch.

 

“Oooooh, swim team’s got a new coach!”

 

“She use to be mine.”  Makoto stepped up on the blocks again.  “You could learn a thing or two from her.”  He held her gaze as they shared their private joke.

 

“Mrs. Yamazaki, you use to be a coach?” The male students became that much more enamored with her.

 

“Yep, took this one and his team all the way to nationals in high school.”   
  


 There was a collective murmur of astonishment.  “Now you’ve done it. They will never listen to me again.” Sousuke adjusted his goggles over his eyes and glanced back at her. “Call it babe.”

 

“On your mark,”  If she could stand here ogling them in this position for ten more minutes that would be great.  “Get set.”  Nope.  “Wait.”  They straightened.  “This won’t work. You, in the water. You, stay put.”  Makoto moved down a few lanes.  “Better. On your mark.” He jumped in the water, hoisting himself up on, “Get set.”  He could see Sousuke get into position as well. His competitive nature taking over, friendship turned lover aside at the word, “Go!”

 

He heard the impact of Sousuke hitting the water, felt the reverberation from the wave he created.  He was behind when he emerged.  The rush, the adrenaline was something he sorely missed. He had caught up and barely passed him at the turn.  Sousuke wasn’t making it easy on him, driving him further. By the time he slapped the wall his lungs ached with a fire he hadn’t felt in years. 

 

“Who won, Gou?”  They were both breathing hard. 

 

“It was close, but Makoto won this one.”  Gou smiled.  All the backstrokers on the team cheered.

 

“Ah, that’s because I let him win.  You know he’s a sore loser.”  Sousuke laughed when a splash of water came his way.

 

“No, I’m not!”

 

“Uh, yes, you are. Do we need to revisit the controller incident freshmen year of college?”  Sousuke questioned as he hauled himself out of the water.

 

Makoto laughed good naturedly.  “Ok, Fair enough.”

 

“Get cleaned up. We’re going out.  Gou, you done for the day?”  Sousuke ran a towel through his hair.

 

“Yeah, I’m done. I’ll wait for you guys.”

 

Sousuke pep talked the rest of the team that remained behind.  Next week practices would start earlier and be harder.  Competitions were starting in less than a month.  He left Gou to fend for herself as members from the female team bombarded her with questions about her coaching days.

 

Makoto was just stepping out of the private shower when Sousuke pushed him back in and dropped to his knees.  It gave him high school vibes all over again, but this was way better.  Sousuke kept him firmly pressed up against the wall as he worked Makoto’s length down his throat. His panting’s and shallow moans drowned out by the waters spray.  It didn’t take long for him to fill Sousuke’s mouth with hot come, fingers knotted tight in his hair. 

 

“What was that about?”

 

Sousuke crowded him further, sweeping his tongue into his mouth silencing his question.  “I love your competitive nature.  It contradicts your sweet demeanor.  Use to always make my dick so fucking hard when we’d play video games.  You were so intense.  I’d fuck you up against this wall right now if Gou wasn’t waiting.”  Sousuke’s voice was low and sensual in his ear.

 

That pulled a mighty blush from Makoto as he reached down to wrap his fingers around Sousuke’s hard cock.  “I had no idea.”

 

“It wasn’t appropriate at the time.” Sousuke leaned closer to Makoto, caging him in.  That innocent act was so endearing as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock.  Makoto looked down between them watching as he worked the cock in his hand.   Sousuke’s shuddered breath fanning out over his neck, hot and heavy.  Makoto’s name on is lips.  He stroked him slowly, taking his time and drawing out the breathy moans against his skin.

 

Sousuke dragged his tongue against Makoto’s skin collecting water droplets as he swept his way up to his ear.  “Makoto, we don’t have time—” he hissed as Makoto twisted his hand up and back down, using  his other hand to brush over the head in a slow swirling motion. “—oh—fuck.”

 

“Say my name again—Sousuke.”

 

His mouth right next to his ear as he panted hard, “Makoto—”

 

“Mmm. Does she touch you like I do?”

 

It took a moment for the words to break through the lusty haze.  “No.”

 

Makoto pumped him faster.  “Do you miss me when I’m not there?”

 

Sousuke pulled back far enough to look down to those delectable lips pulled back in a devious grin, then up to deep green pools holding him captive.  “Yes.”

 

“Sousuke.”  He grazed his fingertips over his bottom lip as he moved his hand faster over Sousuke’s length. “When you touch yourself, do you wish it was me?” Sousuke moaned a little louder that he should have.  “Say it, Sou.”

 

“Yes.”  Makoto surged forward swallowing his name as Sousuke’s come splashed over his stomach, dribbling down his wrist.

 

  Sousuke bit Makoto’s lip as he pulled away. “You are such a bastard.”

 

The teasing smile that spread over Makoto’s face was breathtaking. “You started it.”

 

“I did.”  Sousuke turned to start washing himself.  “We need to hurry.”  He stilled as Makoto slipped a finger between his crack. “Makoto?”

 

“One of these days I’m going to get you over that desk.”  He slapped Sousuke’s ass and grabbed a towel on his way out. “Hurry up!”

 

He smiled to himself shaking his head and shutting off the water. Seemed like Makoto’s funk was finally lifting.

 

~~~

“So where are we going?”

 

  
“Out.” Makoto leaned forward and flicked Sousuke’s ear.  “There’s this new place I want to check out.  Locals play here, thought it might be a good time.” Gou’s eyes filled with mirth, she knew exactly where they were going.

 

Parking, the made their way inside where three drunk college students were doing their “best” rendition of _I want it that way._

 

“No”

 

“Yes”

 

Gou looped her arm through Makoto’s.  “Come on, Mako.  It will be fun!”

 

He let her drag him further inside, all the while glaring daggers at Sousuke’s neutral expression. “Karaoke, Sou?”

 

“You act like we brought you to a titty bar.  Gou would probably like that more.”  She shrugged, either way she was entertained.  “She’s never heard you sing and you need to let out some pent-up aggression.”  Sousuke pointed to the trio on stage. “And you are not singing that crap.”

 

“I like Backstreet Boys.”  Makoto pouted through his ire.

 

“Not tonight you don’t.”

 

“I don’t remember making you the boss of me.”

 

Sousuke moved into Makoto’s personal space. “Come on, baby.  Let’s have some fun tonight.  I’ll even get up there and caterwaul with you.” The gleam in his eyes spoke of untold promises.  “Then you can come home and make us scream for you.”

 

Makoto could feel Gou’s fingers run up the length of his arm as she clung to his side. To anyone else it might have looked like there was about to be a fight with how intensely they stared at each other. Makoto tilted his chin down while keeping his eyes locked on the man staring him down. “I’m thirsty.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Makoto smirked. “I’ll take a beer, for now.”

 

“For now?”

 

“Yes, for now.  And I’m hungry.”

 

Sousuke returned his grin.  “What do you want to eat?”

 

“Lemon pepper chicken wings.  And then later, her.”

 

Sousuke couldn’t help the full-on grin that spread across his face.  “I’ll grab a menu. Gou, what do you want?”

 

“To skip karaoke and go right to the part where he’s eating me.  But a Cosmo will do.  Come on Mako, let’s get a table.”

 

By the end of the night they were all laughing and smiling. The mood lifted dramatically, and it seemed Makoto was back to himself.  He sang two American songs.  _All my life_ by the Foo Fighters and _Giving up_ by Linkin Park. Gou died and probably would have came if it wasn’t for the very public crowd. She was in complete and utter shock at how her sweet Makoto had this raspy, edgy alter ego when it came to singing. He quickly became a crowd favorite.  Sousuke managed to get out of singing with the promise of doing other more enjoyable things with his mouth later.  All of which was a benefit to Gou, which she was not about to turn down.

 

“I need your tongue on me.”

 

“Who’s?”

 

“Both”

 

“She’s so demanding.”

 

“Mmm, it’s how I like her.”

 

The lamp from the living room was the only light illuminating the figures in the bedroom. The three were quickly striped bare. Sousuke hoisted Gou up and set her in the center of the bed, diving between her legs as she moaned into Makoto’s mouth, knotting her fingers in his hair.  He swallowed her moans and gasps hungrily as Sousuke worked his tongue against her.  It was empowering having these two gorgeous men bend to her will.  So eager to please her and each other.  Makoto kneaded her breasts moving lower to tongue one of her nipped into his mouth before lightly grazing his teeth over it.  Gou squealed and bucked her hips.

 

Sousuke lifted his head momentarily “Do it again.”  He sucked on her clit as she cried out. Makoto switched from suckling to borderline aggressive nips.  Gou squirmed under their ministration, legs kicking out until Sousuke wrapped his arms under her thighs pinning her in place.  Pressing Makoto’s head closer to her chest.  Gou keened and shook as they brought her over the edge.  Makoto leaned down to Sousuke as she recovered, crashing their lips together, sucking her juices off his tongue.

 

They switched positions and worked her through another mind-blowing orgasm.  Gou pushed them together to catch her breath, content to watch them hover over her, grasping at each other. They kissed filthily as their hands tangled in each other’s hair, running over firm muscled arms, down the expanse of broad backs, scratching blunt nails against the skin of taunt abdominals.

 

Makoto’s tongue rolled against Sousuke’s chasing inside his mouth, leaving just enough space between their parted lips for Gou to see the lusty display. Sousuke pawed and Makoto’s chest flicking his fingers over erect nipples. “I want you to fuck me while Gou rides me.”

 

Very much wanting the images flashing through his mind to become a reality, right now, Makoto moaned and nipped a his jaw. “On your back, Sousuke.  Let me finger you open.”

 

Gou sat up, her interest peaked.  She had never seen Sousuke in this position of vulnerability, and was extremely intrigued to watch Makoto work her husband open.  She scooted closer to Makoto as he popped the cap on the bottle. Squeezing the cool gel onto his fingers he rubbed them together trying to warm it up.

 

“Hey beautiful. Want to watch me make a mess of your lesser half?” Sousuke scowled up at Makoto but couldn’t dispute that she was indeed the light and laughter of their marriage.    
  


“I want to see what he’s like when you are with him. Video’s good, but I need to see the real thing.”  Sousuke’s cheeks tinted a bright pink at Gou’s words. Her tone held more desire to it than it had any right to.

 

Makoto leaned in and stole a quick kiss from her glistening lips.  “Hold his leg for me.”  He had pushed it up and open, Gou held Sousuke’s leg at the knee.

 

Makoto ran the pad of his finger over Sousuke’s entrance before dipping the tip past that tight ring.  Gou watched as Sousuke’s body began to loosen at the intrusion. Relaxing and ready for Makoto to press in and move.

 

Her eyes flew up to his face at the first tiny gasp.  Sousuke was watching her, that heated gaze had her tighten her grip on his leg.  Makoto rubbed his thumb against his perineum and eased in another finger.  Sousuke’s lips parted as a rush of air escaped him.

 

“Still ok?”

 

“Mm-hmm, keep going.”  Sousuke all but moaned.  Gou looked down as she watched Makoto’s fingers slide in and out of her husband.

 

Her eyes flashed up to see the devilish grin cross Makoto’s sweet lips.  “Ready for this baby?”  He nodded at her to watch Sousuke.  She turned her head just as Makoto crooked his fingers. Sousuke arched his lower back off the bed and moaned loudly. His face contorted in pleasure as Makoto continued to brush over that sensitive spot inside.

 

Gou’s eyes went wide as she drank it all in.  Sousuke lowered himself back to the bed, hands gripping the sheets tightly.  His brows pinched together, biting down on his bottom lip. The pleasured moans never ceasing.   

 

Makoto was enraptured.  “Isn’t he pretty when he lets go?”  He began scissoring his fingers reaching for the lube again.  Squeezing a little more, he let it drip onto his fingers.  “Think he’s ready for another one?”

 

Sousuke whimpered and Gou gasped. _What the fuck was that?_ Oh, the sound shot right between her legs making her clit throb.  “Give him another one.”  Her gaze was drawn back to his face as hooded teal eyes moved from the one working him open over to her. Gou’s name on his lips as he panted and moaned. She had never seen him this wonton before.  It was a sight she could definitely get use to.

 

“Makoto” Sousuke whispered as he pressed in three fingers. Gou could feel the tremble in his thigh.  Her man was gorgeously wrecked and Makoto hadn’t even started yet.  She was fairing no better. This was the wettest she had ever been in her life and could swear it was dripping down her inner thigh.  She needed to speed this along, even if she wanted to drag it out. Next time.

 

Taking Makoto’s unoccupied hand, she brought it between her legs gathering her juices before pressing his fingers to his tongue. Groaning lewdly he pressed further into Sousuke, there was an edge of urgency as he fucked his fingers in and out of him. Sousuke’s breath caching between a gasp and a moan.

 

Only after he had sucked his fingers clean did he bring those electric green eyes back to man beneath him. “Oh Sousuke, you should feel how wet she is just from watching me finger you.” Sousuke’s face turned bright red, biting back a moan as he writhed on those deft fingers.  “She tastes so sweet, Sou.  So ready to take you’re thick cock.  Bet she can take it all in one go.”  Sousuke whined and he kept going. “Or do you want her to ride you’re face as you tongue her open?”

 

Gou joined him in his whimpering.  Makoto twisted his fingers, spreading them open. “Makoto, -stop- stop talking.”  Sousuke’s flush reached down his chest. “Just fuck me already.”

 

“Where do you want Gou?”

 

“Where—wherever she wants.  Baby do whatever you want.”  He bucked down onto Makoto’s fingers.  “Need you both.”

 

“Love it when he’s needy like this.”

 

“Mako, please.”

 

“Love the way he begs.”

 

Gou couldn’t take it anymore. “Makoto, if you don’t fuck him, I will.”  She was pulsing and really just wanted to ride Sousuke’s cock into oblivion, but she needed Makoto to get on with it.

 

Sousuke was at the end of his rope too.  “Makoto, I swear if you don’t stick your dick in me right now, I’m never letting you fuck me again.”  The threat was empty and knew it, but still couldn’t hide the desperation in his voice.

 

Makoto chuckled. “Ok, ok.  Both of you are so impatient.” Slicking himself up, he replaced his fingers with something much better.  Sousuke gave a happy little sigh at the feeling of being stretched and filed so completely.  Gou had moved out of Makoto’s way as he bottomed out.  “So tight, Sousuke.”  He muttered, skimming his hands over heated flesh.  He gave an experimental roll of his hips.

 

“You can move.” Sousuke breathed.  Gou watched Makoto start with shallow thrusts and build his way up.  Sousuke’s transcending moans filled her ears, she was entranced with how Makoto made his body sing.  She hadn’t realized she was rubbing herself until Sousuke puled her hand away sucking her fingers into his mouth.

 

Makoto leaned back giving her a better view. She bit her lip as eyes glued to how those strong hips flexed, repeatedly sinking that glorious cock into Sousuke as his entrance eagerly pulled him in.  “You should ride his cock.” He rasped, wrapping his fingers around Sousuke giving him a few languid strokes.  Sousuke moaned around her fingers, arching up into Makoto’s hand as clear beads leak down his shaft. “See how starved he is for it, Gou.  Come on, darlin’, hop on.”

 

He held her other hand as she straddled Sousuke’s hips.  Gou placed both hands on his chest as Sousuke’s moved to brace against her thighs.  Makoto held him steady as she lowered herself down his length. Ooh, such a good stretch.  The three of them moan in unison at the pleasure of togetherness. Gou swiveled her hips gasping at how Sousuke fit so perfectly deep inside her. She moaned and leaned her head to the side as Makoto kissed up her neck to her ear. “Isn’t he beautiful laid out beneath us, Gou?”

 

Sousuke was panting hard, already looking completely fucked out.  “Please move. I need you to move.”  His fingers tightened on Gou’s hips. 

 

“Let’s give him what he wants.”  They were all strung tight, none of them were going to last long.

 

Sousuke threw his head back, a harsh cry escaped him as Gou lifted and dropped down on him at the same time Makoto plunged inside.  Both setting an easy rhythm. “Oooh, God!”

 

Gou keened prettily. Sousuke’s cock hit all the right spots. So deep, filling her completely. She could feel Makoto thrusting as he brushed against her backside giving her an extra little push, rocking her forward every time they met.  She whined and cursed, clenching her fists against Sousuke’s chest when Makoto kneaded her breasts in both hands, rolling her pert nipples between his fingers. “Ngh! Mako—”

 

“Lean forward precious.”  Makoto shifted them spreading Sousuke’s thighs further, hooking them over his arms. His sinful words whispered in her ear. “Fuck him with me.”

 

Sousuke was done for.  He held Gou close to his chest as she rode him hard. Makoto’s sharp thrusts hitting home, he began seeing bursts of white. He couldn’t help the incoherent noise tumbling from his lips. Gou came first with a high pitched cry pulsing around Sousuke, pulling him down with her. A sob punched from his throat as he was fucked through his climax.  Makoto hissed as Sousuke clamped down around him pulling him in with one final thrust. “Fuck!”  

 

All of them panting spent with exertion. Makoto pulled out slowly watching his seed trickle out of Sousuke’s entrance. He dipped his finger inside as more oozed out. “Stop…” Sousuke made a half hearted attempt to swat at him. Gou let him slip out of her as she shakily moved to the other side and flopped down besides him. 

 

Makoto marveled at how debauched and drop dead gorgeous Sousuke and Gou were. Her hair tussled, love bites littering her porcelain skin, cheeks flush.  “Just radiant.”  His eyes wandered back to the other man laid out on the bed. Chest still heaving as he got his breathing under control.  Skin still slick with sweat, the combination of his and Gou’s coupling glistening over his groin, his come leaking from Sousuke’s stretched hole.

 

“Are you satisfied with yourself?”  Sousuke’s sultry voice broke him out of his reverie. He smugly smiled down at him. Makoto made no effort to move from his position from between Sousuke’s legs pushing his bent knee out for his display.  

 

“You are a mess.”

 

“Your fault.”

 

He reached out to touch Sousuke’s thighs. “Want to go again?”

 

Sousuke quickly rolled to the side and into a sitting position.  “Get the fuck away from me.”  Makoto chuckled as he scooped Gou up and put her in his place.

 

“Sousuke, you ass! You’re going to sacrifice your wife like that?” She squawked as he left the bed, a slight hitch in his step.

 

“Yep. She’s all yours.”  Sousuke piped from the bathroom.

 

Makoto laughed whole heartedly. Even though Gou pretended to be offended, she giggled at her husband’s antics.  Makoto laid down next to her opening his arms. “Come here darling.”  She scooted into his embrace.  They could hear the shower running from the other room.  He sighed in contentment. “You know, I’m very glad you too have excepted me back into your lives after not so much as a goodbye.”

 

Gou drew little patterns on his chest.  “You had your reasons, Makoto. We understood.”

 

“Young and dumb.”  He traced his fingers down her side, over her hip and back up again. “It’s not just about the sex for me.”

 

“We know.” She looked up at him. “It’s not for us either.” 

 

“Just move in already.”  Sousuke walked in toweling his hair.

 

Makoto peered up at him as he rooted through his underwear draw.  Pulling on a pair, he tossed another onto the bed in Makoto’s direction. “Go shower, I want to sleep.”

 

Gou giggled at his grumpiness.  Makoto hadn’t said anything in response. However, he looked thoughtful.  “Come on, let’s go clean up. We can talk more about it later.”

~~~

 

Makoto was making breakfast for them when they returned from their morning run.  Gou leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.  “You’re up early.”

 

She could tell he hadn’t been up long. Makoto had the worst case of bedhead. “Bed was cold and I’m dehydrated.”  He flipped a pancake in the pan.  “And hungry.”

 

Sousuke set a bottle of water next to him. “Drink.”  He looked over the mess in the kitchen.  “Move.”  Taking over he told Makoto to go freshen up as he took eggs, bacon and fruit from the fridge.

 

Breakfast was almost ready when he came back to the room.  Makoto had pinched a pair of Sousuke’s jeans and one of his long sleeve shirts he pushed midway up his forearms.  “Smells good.  Sorry about the mess.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sousuke gave him the once over.  He smirked and pulled Makoto in for a quick kiss. “You look better in my clothes than I do.”

 

Makoto chuckled.  Sousuke is still wearing the under armor, shorts and T he was running in, hoodie discarded over the back of the chair. “ Hardly. Everything always fits you just right.”

 

“Flattery will not get you more bacon.”

 

“Damn. But if I got on my knees?” Sousuke elbowed him in the side and Makoto chuckled.

 

Gou came in, fresh and bright as the morning sun.  She pat Makoto’s arm and turned to Sousuke.  Wordlessly, she placed two sets of keys on the counter next to them.  Leaning down, Sousuke kissed her forehead.  They exchanged loving grins before she nudged him out of the way.

 

Sousuke picked up both sets of keys.  Removing one key, he transferred it to the other set and presented them to Makoto. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you should move in.  Gou and I have talked about it and agreed that we want you here on a more permanent basis.”

 

Makoto was stunned and hesitantly took his set of keys.  “I-I don’t know what to say.  I don’t want to encroach on your lifestyle or your relationship.”

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes, but Gou stopped him before he said something stupid. “Mako, we’ve had a long conversation about it and we like what we have going with you. You aren’t stepping in on our relationship, you are enhancing it.  If Sousuke and I weren’t as solid in our love for each other, we would never have started this with you to begin with.”  She clasped her hands around the one still holding his keys. “You don’t have to give us an answer today, but just promise me you will think about it. We have plenty of room here and you can have your own space if you want.”  Gou tilted her head to the side, eyes shining bright and earnest.  “Think about it?”

 

Makoto met here gaze, then glanced to Sousuke, who was staring at him just as intently. He bit his bottom lip and nodded.  “Ok. I’ll think about it.”

 

Gou squeezed his hand and beamed up at him before getting the dishes from the cabinet to set the table.  His eyes followed her then back down to the keys in his hand.  “Oi, Tachibana.”  That deep timber had him snapping his head up in Sousuke’s direction. The later pulled him into a sudden and searing kiss.  “It’s just a key, yeah?”  Makoto was blinded by that gorgeous smiled. The way Sousuke’s eyes crinkled at the corners and lit up when he smiled helped ease where his anxious mind was heading.  The implication was momentous and he had a lot to think about. But it was, in fact, just a key.   “Come on, help me with the food before it get’s cold. We don’t want to keep her waiting.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm trying to have all three characters have equal involvement, but I've been writing soumako for so long, i feel like gou gets a little lost. anywho, i hope you all have a good holiday! besitos!!

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter up soon...watcha think?


End file.
